Enthralled
by pleasedonttaketheskyfromme
Summary: This is a Spock and Nyota Uhura origins story. Starfleet gave Spock a project to work on and was told to pick one of his students to work on it with him. At first their relationship was entirely professional, but then it developed into much more. Non-slash. No smut. Expect an update every week. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Spyota Origins story that I am just enthralled with. I started typing it a while ago, and it is not my first fan fiction but my first uploaded to this site. I love Star Trek with all my heart. This is based off the reboot, although I have seen TOS, etc. and love them just as much. I have most of this story typed up and I will be posting a new chapter every week, hopefully. I was inspired when I first saw Nyota Uhura and Spock were a couple in the new reboot and I wanted to know more about how they ended up together, so I wrote this because they didn't go that much into it in the movie and it left a lot of room for all sorts of creative stuff. Don't tell me its out of character if you base them off the TOS because the reboot is an alternate universe and anything can happen, right?**

**Reviews are a big help and I love them. 3**

* * *

Chapter One

Uhura walked down the halls with eagerness in her stride. It was the first day of her fourth, and her last, year as a Cadet in Starfleet. After she had finished this year's classes, she was hoping to get a spot on a starship as an ensign in the linguistics and communications department. She had a special eye on a fairly new ship being built, called the U.S.S Enterprise.

Her hope to get a position on the new ship made her excel in her studies all the more. She was determined to pass all her classes, which wasn't the hardest thing for Nyota Uhura because, and it wasn't hard to admit, she was a little gifted compared to many other cadets studying Xenolinguistics. However, she was no genius. Classes were still hard and took a lot of time out her life. Due to this fact she had not done much in her personal life except homework and visiting family. Her roommate for the past years, Galia, would make fun of her for not ever engaging in a serious relationship in all her time at Starfleet. But Nyota wasn't fazed by that fact. Her sights were set on the stars.

Rushing through the halls, she finally found the classroom she had been looking for: Advanced Vulcan Studies.

She had already taken most of the Xenolinguistic classes necessary to start a position on a starship, but it couldn't hurt her chances to take some advanced courses. That included extra classes in Vulcan, Klingon and Romulan, some of the most important languages to know while out in space. All her ethics classes were already accounted for and all she really needed to keep up was her fitness training, basic Starfleet Protocol and Regulation courses and Transmissions Studies required of a future communications officer.

When she entered her class she was surprised to see how small it was. She supposed not many people (except for the twenty-five or so present) were that interested with delving deeper into the Vulcan language; just enough to communicate with Vulcans if necessary (most Vulcans learned English growing up nowadays anyways).

She sat down in a seat and took out her materials. She wasn't late and neither was the teacher, a tall young man with pointy ears, a succinct but unique haircut and in a grey Lieutenant Commander's uniform. Nyota had been told she would probably get this well-known and very intelligent Vulcan teacher for her studies this year but had never actually seen him. She smiled and immediately her posture perked with even more excitement because she was going to learn more Vulcan by an actual Vulcan at Starfleet.

When it was time for class to begin, he introduced himself as Lieutenant Commander Spock and wasted no time before going over the syllabus. People had told Uhura that his class was going to be strict and hard. They were right in those aspects and Uhura expected nothing less. He was Vulcan, and so he would be logical, in that special way Vulcans are.

He was intriguing teacher. He was the first Vulcan Nyota had and so she had never hear their language spoken in person by a native tongue before. While someone unfamiliar with the language might say that it hardly varied with that of a human teacher of the language, Nyota could see the small dissimilarities that made all the difference.

.

By the end of her first month, none of Nyota's classes proved to be as interesting or thought provoking as Advanced Vulcan Studies. Spock was a very interesting lecturer, even if some people didn't seem to think so. Already, several students dropped out of the class because they failed to keep up with deadlines or the complexity of the curriculum. Nyota felt confident in herself and was prepared for the difficulty.

Nyota loved being in that class and learning as much as she could on the subject. When Spock called on her for a question, she always answered in Vulcan. She looked to him to tell her when she messed up and what she was doing wrong.

Into her second month, studies in her Transmissions class were intermingling with her Vulcan. Spock started testing them on their ability to identify anomalies or potential patterns of speech that deviated from normal patterns Vulcans used when communicating.

At the end of a class, one day, most of the students were leaving and Nyota was almost to the door when she heard her voice being called.

"Cadet Uhura," Spock said.

Nyota turned around and walked closer to where he was standing in the front of the classroom, surprised and a little nervous as to why he called her.

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander?"

"I need to discuss something with you involving your academic studies this year. As you may have not much time in-between classes to speak with me on the matter, and it requires more than a couple minutes, I suggest you stop by this classroom later today." He said, tilting his head slightly, awaiting her response.

Nyota was shocked and replied, "Is there something I have done wrong?"

"No, Cadet. It is nothing to worry over, but still something with a matter of significance."

"Then I can come by after my Transmissions class at 16:00?" She asked, hoping it was a good time.

"That will do just fine. I will be expecting you, Cadet Uhura."

"Thanks, Lieutenant Commander." Nyota said, turning to leave the classroom.

For the rest of the day Nyota was both nervous and excited.. A matter of significance? What could that mean? If it was not something bad, then she had no idea what it could be. Perhaps he was just rewarding her for her good grades or something like that. Was that significant?

She thought about all the opportunities that Starfleet had to offer their Cadets and it was such a wide range of material, she had no idea what that would mean for her. Sometimes, Cadets got to graduate early because the subject they were focusing on had a shortage of people out on the field.

Perhaps he volunteered her for a special fieldtrip. Sometimes, a few Cadets in a certain class got to study abroad for a few weeks.

But Nyota didn't think she was good enough for either of those two options, or if they even pertained to her field. You had to be exceptional for them to have you graduate early and, Nyota didn't think there were too few people in her field anyways. In fact, it was at a decline because technology was capable of doing the same things she was learning, to a certain extent. She was eager to prove that communicators can't simply be replaced by computers because there were things that people noticed that computers might not have as a part of their program.

Whatever this discussion would be with Spock, she was sure she would be surprised.

.

.

When Uhura arrived back to her classroom at the end of the day, students were busily filing out the door, being just dismissed only moments ago.

She saw Spock at the front of the room and waited for everyone to leave before addressing him.

"Lieutenant Commander?"

"Yes, Cadet Uhura. I would prefer to speak with you now.. It is very important and I believe it can greatly affect your academic studies."

"Yes?" Nyota asked, the excitement and anxiety bubbling within her.

"It has come to my attention you are a very dedicated student," He paused.

Nyota nodded.

"You also carry yourself with a confidence in what you do because you are fairly well at doing it," he continued. "I observed you in your Transmissions class today and it confirmed to me that you have an unparalleled ability to identify sonic anomalies in subspace transmissions tests. The performance was better than any Cadet that I have seen, not only starting out in the school year, but overall, in my teaching." He finished.

Nyota's heart was racing because she was being complimented, or rather, to Spock, he was just stating facts, so highly at the moment. She had no idea that Spock had watched her in her class previously that day. She thought back to her presentation that she did and she was pretty proud of how it went. She was glad he caught of glimpse of one of her better days.

"Thank you." She said gratefully and nervously.

"There is no need to thank me when your hard work is easily visible." He raised an eyebrow indicating that the climax of the conversation was coming. "And due to your hard work, I would like to offer you the chance to work with me, privately, on a project brought to my attention by Starfleet."

Nyota smiled some more, hardly believing what she was hearing. A project recommended by Starfleet would definitely do well for her when it came to finally working out in her field.

"The goal of the project would be to develop new way to more quickly identify anomalies used by different species' language patterns at a pace Starfleet ship's technology does not currently possess. This project would serve as your thesis for your final project this year. We would have access to several different transmissions made by several different species in origin that are unattainable to the average cadet. With my understanding and knowledge as a Science Officer and your broader understanding of separate language speech patterns, it is more likely we will succeed in the task at hand and you may also use it in your final project this year."

"Oh my gosh, that sounds like a great opportunity!" Nyota laughed and shifted her feet. "I would love to work on that with you."

The corner of Spock's mouth rose in what sort of looked like a smile before he said, "Good. We will need to discuss the details and begin as soon as amiable. We can work in the transmissions lab when it is open, Saturday midday to evening. Is this a problem for you?"

Nyota knew she never had weekend plans anyways, so why not spend them with Spock working on a project that could really help her graduate? "Oh, not a problem. I would love to."

"We will need to get started right away, so I would like to see you this Saturday at the lab around 12:00 so we can begin our work."

"Alright. No problem. I will be there." Nyota assured him.

"Cadet Uhura, I am certain you won't be disappointed."

On her way out she said thank you once again.

.

When Nyota got back to her dorm Galia was inside sprawled across her own bed asleep with many homework papers scattered about her. When Nyota shut the room door she stirred awake.

"Where have you been?" she asked, drowsily, propping up her head with her hands and her orange curls bounced.

"I have just been talking with Lieutenant Commander Spock and I have some really exciting news." Nyota said, very excited while taking off her uniform boots.

"Spock, he's the fella with the… ?" Galia raised her hands up to her ears, pretending to be a Vulcan.

"Yes," Nyota rolled her eyes. "He is a Vulcan."

"Oh, how scandalous." Galia said with a smirk.

Nyota disregarded that comment and then continued to tell her news. "He asked me to work on a project with him. One that will end up being my final project and something Starfleet has an invested interest in."

"Oh, what is it about?" Galia crossed her legs and sat up.

"Well, just working on improving Starfleet technology to better read anomalies provided in subspace transmissions."

"Sounds pretty impressive." Galia laughed.

Nyota knew that Galia was studying various types of Engineering in her time at Starfleet and took no Xenolinguistic classes.

"Does this mean you're going to be, like, super busy?"

"Yeah, most likely." Nyota sighed but didn't mind in all honesty. "Apparently, were starting this Saturday in the lab."

"OoOoh. One on one time with the teacher." Galia raised her eyebrows while Nyota rolled her eyes.

"You should know he is not like that." Nyota dismissed the joke. "First of all, he's Vulcan. And second, I am just his best option as a lab partner for this project."

"I was only joking, Ny." Gailia laughed and then lied back on her bed.

"Sometimes I can never tell with you." Nyota said and then took out some of her homework to work on. It was going to be a late night.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think ;) I love reviews. Next chapter should be up on next Sat. **

**If you want to check out my tumblr which is a multifandom blog, my username is: pleasedonttaketheskyfr**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a lot of this typed up and it is super exciting! I cannot wait to post every chapter I have for you guys but I really do not want to rush it. Reviews sometimes change the output in some details of the story and posting it all at once does not give much time for me to really think about what I make sure I want out of this story. Thanks to all you handsome and gorgeous followers! **

* * *

Chapter Two

When Saturday approached, Nyota found Spock already in the lab when she walked in. He was busy at one of the practice transmissions centers. He didn't look away from what he was working on when he greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Cadet Uhura. Are you ready to begin our project?" Spock asked her.

"Yes, I'm very excited," she smiled and placed her school bag on a table top. "Where are we going to start?"

He finally looked away from the screen to Uhura. "It would be the most effective to go over transmissions that Starfleet has had trouble with in the past so we can better identify what communications problems should be addressed in our future plans."

Nyota walked over to the computer and pulled a chair with her so she could sit next to him. If they we're going to share a computer screen, they would have pretty close quarters. She would make sure not to accidentally touch him because she knew that Vulcans had telepathic touch.

But then again, she figured he would already be automatically aware of how close people were around him at all times and was used to not having to touch them. But she doubted he ever had to be so close for such long periods of time.

They went to work immediately. She and Spock would identify what was to be noted and Nyota would takes notes on her PADD. They shared contact information so that she could send him everything later.

The project they working on seemed very interesting to the both of them, and her excitement was obvious. Spock could see that, and knew he made a good choice in choosing her to work on the project with him. At about dinnertime, they packed up and left the transmissions lab, making plans to meet up again the next Saturday at the same time.

.

The next Saturday was hardly different, except for the fact that Nyota felt a little less awkward working with her teacher.

They worked for several hours and it was about nine o'clock at night when they shut off the computer and were just discussing the materials they put together. But not long after that, the conversation switched to different classes Nyota was taking and then Starfleet Academic staff.

"Commander Buffet seems to talk endlessly. Sometimes the students fall asleep in his class and he doesn't even notice because he's lost in his words." Nyota said.

"They can't be very stimulating words, then, if students fall asleep," Spock stated but then he raised an eyebrow. "But I suppose not many words make it audibly through his rather significant moustache."

Nyota laughed when he said this. Did Spock just make a joke? About a professor, no less? She couldn't believe how casual of a conversation they were having, with him being a Vulcan and her teacher. Sure other teachers would make jokes like this all the time but Spock was different. He was Vulcan and didn't express anything but logical statements. Jokes were illogical and so she figured that they didn't understand the concept of them. But she, just as everyone else, knew Spock was half human and so maybe, she though, sometimes he tapped into that side of himself.

She laughed and then asked him, "Did you just make a joke?"

"As he actually can speak quite clearly with his facial hair, it was an exaggeration and meant as humor." He clarified.

Spock listened to her laugh and the sound rang in his ears. It wasn't the like the annoying ring of as alarm clock, but rather the same feeling as that of a song of a bird. It pleased him to know he made her laugh. He understood a little more about why humans insisted on joking with each other so much. He decided, if the moment arose, He would try to make her laugh again.

The giddiness died out and Spock looked at the clock. When he turned back to look at Uhura it looked like she was studying his facial features. First her eyes were on his hair, then his nose and his jawline and then to his eyebrows. Then his pointed ears, at which they turned the slightest of green when he felt a little embarrassed at her studying him. Nyota stopped and looked away, lost in thought about what is was like being Vulcan.

He stood up out of his chair and his figure loomed over Nyota. He was tall and when he looked down on her she looked so innocent and fragile even though he knew she was a bright, strong individual. Her hair was in its usual pony tail and the small earrings she wore dangled by the side of her head.

Pretty soon, they were going to get used to the very sight of each other. All the time spent on this project would mean a lot of it spent together. He considered this and that was one of the reasons why he decided on Cadet Uhura. He confirmed his beliefs after these first couple meetings because he could see that she wouldn't be hard to work with. She seemed to accept his Vulcan standards. She didn't insist on shaking hands, standing close or invading on his privacy by asking him personal questions. He could tell that she was fascinated by how alien he was but he could live with that easily because he was just the same. He studied humans constantly and he saw no logical reason why not to.

He walked away from her and towards the door. She stood up and put her stuff in her bag and then wrapped it over her shoulder.

"This was a very productive day and I hope to see you here this time next Saturday. Do those plans sound agreeable, Cadet Uhura?" He questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Just fine. I think we should just make these meetings the same every week." Nyota suggested.

"That is adequate." He nodded. "If you ever need to change plans, just contact me."

They left the lab room together and walked down a hallway where they reached a common study hall that many of the Cadets used to do homework in. Galia was at a table and waved at Nyota to come over.

Spock turned to Nyota and said, "I will see you in class on Monday."

"Yeah, of course, Lieutenant Commander." Nyota waved goodbye and then walked over to where Galia was sitting.

Spock watched her until she sat down and then continued down another hall.

.

The next few weeks went by normally. Class with Spock was the same as it always was and Nyota didn't expect it to be any different. They would spend hours in the lab on Saturday, going over transmissions and taking notes. They discussed their plans for the project and, little by little, Nyota was getting to know Spock.

It was not liked they talked about things like their own personal lives; they always talked about the project. But Nyota found his behavior fascinating and he mutually considered many aspects of her human behavior interesting.

As the day got later, and she got more tired, her posture would start to slope. Her hair might have a few lose strands coming out of her ponytail because she would prop her head up with her hand while staring at the computer screen.

Nyota learned that Lieutenant Commander Spock could raise both of his eyebrows individually. She knew that he never got tired, no matter if they finished by late afternoon to nine at night, and it was because he was Vulcan and she knew he could go days without sleep.

She knew that Spock would not settle for a simple mistake that might have been made in their notes. He knew that Nyota had a wide range of understanding of other languages. Sometimes students could memorize the vocabulary or the speech patterns, but with her, she could feel the ebb and flow of a sentence. They were continuously getting more familiar with one another.

One class period, Nyota was in Commander Buffet's class and he was giving one of his many particularly long lectures. Halfway through the class, Nyota saw Spock walk in. He stood near the doorway with his hands behind his back. He looked like he needed to talk to Buffet, but not enough to interrupt the lecture.

Nyota knew that Buffet could talk for hours, only pausing to take a breath. She figured Spock would have to wait there for a while. She put down the pencil she used to take notes and just started looking at Spock. They were just reviewing and the notes she was taking at the moment were just in case she missed something. She felt no guilt in switching her attention to something else.

She looked at his physique, in the clad grey uniform. Her eyes scanned him up and down, from his uniform shoes to his odd Vulcan haircut. He was handsome and fit.

And he was, so very much, Vulcan.

Spock realized that Buffet was going to continue talking for longer than he anticipated. Although, his exaggerations of Buffet's mustache were just that, Cadet Uhura was right when she told him about his non-stop lectures. Spock's eyes scanned over the crowd of students and his eyes did a double take when he saw the girl he had just briefly thought about. She was already looking at him and he was surprised that he met her eyes with his own. She smiled at him from across the room. He responded by looking at the teacher, then to her and raising an eyebrow.

Nyota did a silent laugh because she knew he was indicating the fact she was right about how much Buffet talked. She thought she saw the corner of his mouth raise upward in a small, hardly noticeable smile. They looked at each other for a while with nothing to say, not that they could say anything in the middle of a class anyways. The silence became awkward, and so Spock cleared his throat and looked away. Nyota took that as a sign she should probably resume taking notes, and so she picked up her pencil and picked up where she left off.

Nevertheless, Spock kept finding his eyes trace over the Cadet. The only logical reason was because he was more used to seeing her face, even if not by much with only the little extra time he spent with her, and his eyes lingered on the familiar features picked out in the crowd.

It was the end of class and Commander Buffet dismissed his students. As people packed up their things, Spock finally had the chance to talk to him. It was a brief conversation and by the time he finished, Nyota was just making her way to the door. He made his way around several students so that he joined up with her when they exited the room. They began to walk down the hallway.

"Good afternoon, Cadet Uhura." He said, walking beside her, with his hands behind his back.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Commander." Nyota said, "We are still meeting tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," Spock said. "Those plans are still in place. What I want to inquire of you is if you think our project is ready for the next stage. We have just finished going through the library's transmissions on their computers in those labs. The next step is to set up a matrix the program will require of the information we have already compiled."

"I think it is ready for that stage as well, but what does that mean?" Nyota questioned.

"Commander Buffet has informed me that he and some of his first year students will require use of the transmissions lab for a week or so and we will need to find somewhere else to work." Nyota nodded and he continued. "I suggest we move to somewhere we can work without interruption; for example, my office."

"That seems just fine, to me." Nyota laughed. "I remember having to spend some extra after hours in the lab in my first year for Commander Buffet's class, so it is completely understandable."

Spock stopped walking and so Nyota stopped as well. They stood in the middle of the hallway while a sea of Cadets and other Starfleet staff swam around them, "I will see you tomorrow, Cadet. The same time as usual."

"Right, in your office." Nyota smiled. "I'll come knocking."

They turned away from each other and walked their separate ways down the halls of Starfleet.

* * *

**Reviews are love. Next one up next Saturday. And BTW, last chapter my tumblr didn't entirely show up. My account is: pleasedonttaketheskyfromme (just like my ussername on here)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay next chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed previously; you are fabulous. **

* * *

Chapter Three

The door was already a crack opened and so when she knocked on the door, it opened a little more and she poked her head through.

"Hey, Lieutenant Commander. It's me, Uhura." She looked inside and saw him seated at his desk.

"Come in, Cadet." He said.

His office was clean, spacious, and lined with bookshelves. Uhura didn't know that people personally owned so many hardcopies of books anymore. There was also a large chalkboard, filled with well written calculations. She took the seat across his desk and fixed her skirt when she sat down.

"I really like your office," she said looking around and then finally landing her eyes on him. "But do you have the heating on?"

Nyota noticed it was fairly warm and couldn't really tell if the background noise of the building was the heating in the vents.

"Yes, I do. I generally like warmer temperatures than what Starfleet normally keep as standard. If it is too hot we can go somewhere else or I can lower it."

"Oh, it's not that bad." Nyota said, "Do you like it warm because it's hotter on Vulcan?"

Spock raised an eyebrow and, for a second, Nyota feared she said something wrong.

"Actually, you are completely correct, Cadet Uhura. Vulcans live in a consistently warm environment and have adapted to live comfortably under warmer temperatures. That is why I occasionally turn the heating on." He made a mental note to turn it off from now on when Nyota came to work on their project. "Vulcan does not have seasons like Earth does, and our lifestyle exists together under one, warm, environment."

Nyota knew most of this but was still fascinated at hearing it come out of the mouth of a Vulcan, instead of one of her other teachers, one who had actually lived and breathed there growing up.

"How long have you lived on Earth?" Nyota questioned, figuring it was a normal question and nothing that might invade on Spock's personal privacy.

Yet, it made him think about his past and when he turned down the Vulcan Science Academy. He also thought of his mother and his father's disappointment. He still kept in touch with his mother; they had regular scheduled calls. But him and his father really only seemed to talk to each other when absolutely necessary.

"I first came here when Starfleet accepted me into their program. It has been several years from then, in which I completed my training and served on a starship before I started teaching."

"Oh, a starship?" Nyota smiled. "How exciting! That must have been so fascinating."

He proceeded to tell her about his time on a starship, serving under Captain Pike, and walking amongst other planets. The universe was vast and Nyota loved it. He could tell she was listening to every detail he was giving about life beyond Earth when he told her about his adventures. He liked to see her reaction when he told her about an exciting experience or an event that was seemingly odd to any form of advanced life. Both of them were in a state of wonder at the words he was speaking.

Spock noticed that their time to work was progressing onward without the actual working on the project, but Uhura was asking questions he didn't mind answering and so he decided the project could wait for a moment. After all, it was technically a learning opportunity that she could have if she learned something from his past experiences.

.

After a few weeks, Nyota got used to working in his office. When they were going through transmissions, would crowd at his computer, but not too close, of course. If the situation required some problem solving, the chalkboard was there to provide for their needs. She always looked forward to their time together, and even though he didn't realize it, so did Spock.

Most of the time, the conversation they shared was on the project. Spock was not one for wasting time or getting off track. But every once in a while, Nyota was able to say something that would get him off topic and make him talk about his home planet or his time on a starship. All of it was never personal, just factual. But it was so fascinating. Nyota was getting better at this, and they almost always ended the day with her knowing a bit more about him.

Spock realized that Nyota was becoming more comfortable around him. She would wave to him in the hallway and smile at him every time she walked into his class. She was always so happy, but not super peppy like some Cadets were, and that made Cadet Uhura a very pleasant person to be around. He had to admit she was smart and aesthetically good looking. He figured that maybe they could have developed a deeper camaraderie if their situations were different.

More people in Spock's class were dropping out. They were left with an intriguing group of ten students. Nyota liked the more intimate learning but felt bad for the students that couldn't keep up. Some had asked her for help by tutoring but Nyota didn't have the time. She wondered why Spock made the classes so hard but she figured it would be illogical to not live up to the standards expected by a future graduated Starfleet ensign.

One day, they spent the entire time talking in Vulcan. When Nyota didn't know a word, he would teach it to her. It was great to have the one-on-one experience with someone speaking Vulcan. For Spock, he just enjoyed the sound of both his and her voice speaking his native language. He wanted to suggest they do it again but didn't because he noticed that not as much work was done on the project that day, compared to others. They had spent the good of an hour just practicing the word 'suspicious' in Vulcan, which, if said wrong, made it sound like one was actually saying 'tickle'.

.

When Nyota would get back to her dorm on particularly late evenings, Galia would usually be out on the town. But when she was there, she always made fun of the fact that Nyota was spending so much time working on what she called "extra nerd school" with a Vulcan.

"You need a life, Ny."

"I am perfectly happy with what I am doing. This project is going to help me graduate." Nyota said. "And I am not the partying type."

"That's for sure." Galia said while taking off her earrings in the mirror. "Plus you'd rather be cooped up with Spock all day in his office."

"Well, he is actually very interesting, mind you, so I don't have anything to complain about."

"Oh, yeah, I am _sure _you don't." Galia said, turning to look at Nyota and raise her eyebrows.

"Hey, get your mind out of the gutter." Nyota said, a little annoyed but knowing she was just teasing.

"Too late," said Galia. "The image is already there. Can't be removed."

Nyota rolled her eyes and hopped into her bed. Sometimes Galia could be unrealistic.

.

Their project was progressing with a timely manner that both of them felt particularly proud of. Sometimes, on the Friday night before they would meet the next day, they would talk on video.

Galia would usually be out on Friday nights and sometimes the ideas they had for the project just couldn't wait until the next day. They would talk until she was exhausted and finally told him she had to sleep. She wondered if he talked with anyone else like this and figured that it was not likely.

It was Saturday yet again, and they had worked very late that evening. It was around eleven at night and usually Nyota left while Spock stayed behind to grade some school work. But tonight it was too late and he decided to leave at the same time as Nyota. With their things, they walked down the halls of Starfleet. Nyota and him would eventually go their separate ways, but for now, they walked beside each other.

They were in an open space near the front entrance to the Starfleet academy, where after they exited the doors, Nyota would go to her dorm and Spock would go to his housing.

They were descending a staircase when Nyota drowsily missed a step. She lost her balance and her body flew forward along with the stuff she was carrying. Her things rolled down the stairs and she would have also, if not for Spock.

It was a priority for him to avoid physical contact of any type because of his Vulcan telepathic touch. However, he could not ignore the fact that Nyota was falling and needed his help. She would have collided with the stairs if otherwise. He quickly reached for her wrist. In doing so, he dropped some of his own things but he knew the sacrifice would be worth it.

He didn't let go of her until she had complete balance. Nyota was surprised when she felt herself about to fall but even more so when he grabbed her wrist. The actions happened very quickly and neither of them were expecting the sudden feelings they experienced.

Nyota felt _concern_ and much _surprise_ from his touch and realized she must have felt his own emotions. She was already surprised, but not concerned, and so she knew it must have been him. And just like she did, Spock felt something of from her as well. _Surprise and fright_. He didn't like the combination of all those feelings and so was glad to let go of her wrist when she regained her balance.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Commander." Nyota said, still a little shocked.

"You seem very drowsy, Cadet Uhura. You should be more careful."

"Yeah sorry, it's just that it's pretty late." Nyota said, even though as a student with homework and such, she was usually awake very late every night. However, today she was overworked and exhausted.

"I will walk you to your housing." Spock said. "You are very tired and could easily be injured. Also, it is late on a Saturday evening and even though we are on campus, it would be better if someone is with you."

"Oh, you really don't need to," Nyota said, waving her hand in the air to dismiss his thought.

"No, Cadet, I insist." He said and then continued to walk down the stairs, and then picked up their dropped objects.

Nyota walked down and helped him. When they walked outside the brisk night air made her shiver. Spock noticed this but didn't think much of it. He usually preferred a warmer climate but didn't shiver when the air cold too cold, he had more control than that.

They reached her dorm building and then he turned to look at her, "Get more sleep, Cadet."

"You, too." She responded but then quickly added, "Even though I know you probably don't need it, you and your Vulcan self."

She smiled when she said this and he raised an eyebrow. She was right; he was probably going to spend most of the night meditating.

"Goodnight, Cadet Uhura."

"Goodnight, Lieutenant Commander Spock."

He watched her walk up the steps into her building, making sure she did so with safety, and then turned to walk back to his own housing.

On his way back he thought about their project, schoolwork and her.

* * *

**As usual, Reviews are love. Next one up next Saturday! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not sure how much of you will read this today with the Doctor Who 50th out! AHH! But I promise every Saturday so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If these wonderful beings were mine, would I be writing fanfic? Sigh...**

* * *

Chapter Four

The next Saturday after that, Spock suggested they don't stay so late and Nyota should come over earlier than usual, if that was okay with her. Of course, she agreed. Nyota had nothing else to do with her day and she loved working on the project. Well, not as much as talking to Spock.

They finished the amount of work they usually got done by six o'clock in the evening. By that time they were just talking about school.

"So you make the _Kobayashi Maru_ impossible to win on purpose?"

"Yes, it is important that the Captain faces imminent death of him and his crew when fighting against the Klingon warships." Spock and her had shut off the computer a while ago and had already finished compiling notes. Now they were just talking in his office. "No one can pass it; they must see how long they can live in the best way possible."

"I have signed up as a volunteer for other students practicing the test as their communications officer. At least I know what to expect." Nyota said, shrugging. "I mean, I know nobody has passed it before but I just thought it was because you programmed it to be really hard, not because it's impossible."

"You're missing the point, Cadet Uhura." He paused and when she said nothing, he continued. "The purpose isn't losing."

Nyota looked away from Spock and thought about it. What did that mean? Spock was a genius; if the test was programmed to be a no-win scenario, there would be a reason why.

"It tests their morality, doesn't it?" she looked at him and smiled when he raised an eyebrow. "The decisions they make when they are about to die and what they are willing to do to try and save everyone."

"Correct, Cadet Uhura. In facing death a Captain will experience fear, adrenaline and overwhelmed. They must handle the situation to the best of their integrity."

"I know everybody fails the test, technically." Nyota put up quotations with her fingers when she said 'fails'. "But has anyone _failed it_, failed it?"

"Indeed," started Spock. "We had a young man a last year, who was so upset with the fact that the Klingons were winning, that he ordered the ship to self-destruct, hypothetically, killing him and his entire crew."

"That is unbelievable!" Nyota remarked. "I see why the test is so important."

"Yes, he was so prideful that he decided he would rather die at the hands of himself than let the Klingons take him. It was a very selfish act and, needless to say, he has not been put on a starship and probably won't ever be."

"Oh yeah, they only take the best of the best don't they?" Nyota laughed.

"Yes, which is why I am sure you will make it onto a ship after you graduate this year, probably in the field you want."

"Really, you think so?" she asked.

"It would be illogical to think not. You are very talented and will graduate with high marks." He said, his sort-of smile almost visible.

Nyota loved being complimented by Spock because, to him, they weren't compliments, they were just facts. He told her what he truly thought about her and not what she might just want to hear. Even though he didn't say it trying to be meaningful, Nyota knew he actually meant it.

"I heard there is going to be a new ship called the Enterprise." Nyota said. "I have read so much about it, and when they first started working on it I was in my first year here, and it has been some of my inspiration for doing well in my classes. That means a lot, Lieutenant Commander. Thank you."

"It is just the truth; there is no need to thank me, Cadet."

"Well too late." Nyota laughed. "I am not it taking back."

"I have heard a lot about the Enterprise and it does look like a very good ship," said Spock. "I would not reject a request to be on it when it is ready at the end of this academic year."

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Nyota and Spock both looked at the door and then at each other. She was sitting in a chair at his desk, not quite, but partially on his side, while he sat in his usual desk chair spot. The door was knocked on again and this time Spock immediately answered.

"Enter."

A cadet opened the door. It was another student in Spock's class and Nyota knew his name was Howard Peterson. He first looked at Spock with an expression of relief, but when he saw Nyota, he looked a little uncomfortable and shifted around a bit before completely walking in.

He had a shoulder bag on him and he unzipped and pulled a paper out. He took it in his hands and then tried to hand it to Spock.

"Lieutenant Commander, please don't think I am turning this in late, I just completely forgot to give it to you during class yesterday," he was really nervous but continued, "I just had other things on my mind and I thought I gave it to you but I just found it in my bag and you can even ask Julia Mason, she saw me with it and even read a few pages of what I wrote and –"

"Cadet," Spock stopped him rambling and took the paper from his hands, "You know I don't tolerate late work." The poor guy nodded and looked devastated, "But, I know you are telling the truth; I saw you showing Cadet Mason your paper during class. Thank you for giving to me once you realized your mistake. But chances are, next time you will not be as lucky. Don't forget again."

"Oh no, thank you, Lieutenant Commander." He said and then looked at Nyota. "And I am sorry if I uh, interrupted…"

"You didn't interrupt anything." Nyota said smiling. "Just finishing working on the Xenolinguist Subspace Transmission Project like we do every Saturday."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Howard nodded. "Sounds… cool."

He backed up towards the door, indicating that he was going to leave.

"Hum, well I am going to go now." He said, opening the door, "Thanks again, Lieutenant Commander."

Then he left. After that Nyota stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Are you leaving?" Spock asked her.

"Nope," she said as he sat there, unsure of what was happening "but, we are."

Still unsure he asked, "We?"

"Yes, it's dinner time." She walked over to the door. "Let's go get some food. Grab a coat."

Spock stood up and walked over to his coat rack. Raising an eyebrow, he grabbed a small jacket.

.

They ordered some sort of vegetarian pizza from a place not that far from Starfleet and brought it back to his office. It felt unprofessional to be eating pizza with a teacher but Nyota reminded herself that she had spent hours upon hours with Spock already and this wasn't going to change anything.

After they finished eating and talked a bit more about how there was no way to say 'pizza' in Vulcan because there was no such thing as pizza on Vulcan and so Nyota would have to settle for saying 'cheesed bread' instead, they continued on the project.

Nyota was starting to get drowsy at the ten o'clock mark and had a trouble time keeping her eyes open while she sat behind Spock at his desk. Somehow, she had ended up with his more comfy desk chair and he was using one that usually sat across from him.

He was showing her something on his computer screen when she started to drift off. She couldn't help the heaviness of her eyelids and Spock's deep, monotonous, voice worked as a metronome, lulling her to sleep. She couldn't focus on the screen anymore and started focusing on the back of his neck. She kept telling herself to stop but, for some reason, it felt so comforting and he looked so warm that it made her sleepy.

She tried to look back at his screen, but then looked at him again. Her eyes looked from his pointed ears to his hairline and then his shoulders. What she would do to lean forward just a bit and…

She looked back at the computer, but her thoughts were long lost already. She finally let herself fall asleep.

"If that doesn't make sense to you Cadet Uhura, I am more than willing to explain it again." Spock said, after a while there was no answer and he turned to look at her, "Uhura…?"

She was curled up in his desk chair, with her arms wrapped around her legs, fast asleep. Spock was so surprised that he just looked at her for about a minute before he decided that he should probably do something other than be awkwardly staring at her.

Yet he found himself continuing to stare at her. His shoulders relaxed into their normal well-postured position after being momentarily shocked. He looked at her face and smiled to himself. She looked so peaceful while she slept and it was fascinating. She breathed softly for being so tired and he listened to it intently. Her shoulders barely moved from their already sunken position with each breath.

Should he move her? He decided he probably shouldn't. She was tired and needed the sleep. Still, she was asleep in his office and his chair. It was completely illogical to keep her there, and the chair didn't look like a comfy place to sleep. But when he looked at her, she looked so small and fit so well. He had never fallen asleep in his office chair and so he figured he couldn't be the judge of how well one could sleep in it, especially one of her small figure.

Suddenly, he remembered when he caught her from falling the other day, when grabbed wrist and felt her emotions. They were something he wasn't used to experiencing, and now he wanted to experience it again. But not fear or surprise. He wondered what it was like to feel joy or happiness radiating from someone else, telepathically by the touch. He gazed at Nyota. If he simply were to just touch her hand, or maybe her face…

No, that would not be acceptable for many reasons. A teacher just touching a student, if only briefly, could be thought of as morally wrong on so many levels that Starfleet, and his own moral standards, did not allow. Vulcans did not touch other people purely out of desire. That would be unacceptable. Why had he had he thought such a silly thought in the first place?

Yet he found himself drawing closer to her. He came forward in his chair and was now looming closer to her. She was just so fascinating.

The battle on whether or not to wake her was still raging on.

If he woke her would she be angry? No, that was not like Nyota. She would probably laugh and be a little embarrassed. He would probably have to walk her to her dorm rooms tonight.

If he didn't wake her, would she be upset? On this, he wasn't sure. She might be upset in the fact he didn't wake her so she could sleep in her own bed. But he didn't strike that as Nyota either.

He couldn't allow her to sleep all night in his office. She had to leave eventually. It would be unprincipled to keep her here. If people knew that he let his student sleep in his office, what would they say? What would Nyota say? He would have to wake her.

He leaned slightly forward and was about to say her name when she stirred.

He drew back and reconsidered. She looked so tranquil. Why not just let her sleep here for a bit longer? Nope. It had to be done.

"Cadet…?" he whispered. "Cadet Uhura."

Nyota stirred slightly and then opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Spock's face, and particularly, his eyes looking right at her. She was startled a bit and sat up a little too fast, putting her face not far from his own. For a second, she looked at him very closely and he studied her facial features.

But it was only for a second and he took his body away from hers so that he was comfortable back into his chair.

"Oh my gosh, did I fall asleep?" Nyota asked, looking at the clock on his desk.

"Not for very long, Cadet; it is nothing to bother over." He said while she sat up properly and fixed her uniform. "I believe it is time for you to go back to your dorms and get some rest. You are overstrained more than usual. It is very late."

"Yeah, not a bad idea." Nyota smiled and then walked towards the door, grabbing her coat.

Spock also stood up and walked out of his office with her, locking the door behind her.

He walked her to her dorms again, this time keeping an eye on her in case she accidentally tripped again. But she kept composure and they made it there without any interruptions.

They both said goodnight and went their separate ways. Nyota fell asleep quickly in her bed and Galia laughed at her for being so tired.

Spock decided to meditate for the night. He focused on the main things in his life. He thought about his teaching, about Starfleet in general and the Enterprise. It was logically sound to dwell on all these topics because they were the main centers of his life. He thought about his mother, his father and Vulcan. Although he loved his home, he did not wish to return as much as he previously expected.

Then, Nyota took up much time of his meditation; how had he allowed that to happen? She was a lovely person and, now, a familiar acquaintance. She was a smart student, a faithful Cadet to the fleet and good at what she did.

She was trouble to his mind and meditation. He should not be focusing on the way a laugh or a smile makes him feel.

She made him happy; all the meditation confirmed it. It was illogical to have the want to try and touch her earlier, to want to feel what she was feeling. Especially as her teacher, it would be frowned upon by not just Vulcans but all of Starfleet. She was a genuine pleasure. But he couldn't let it affect him. In every way he saw her, he had to be logical about it.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated! I love them all of you who review!**

**Next one up next Sat, and happy Doctor Who 50th!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter! It is up a day early because I will be crazy busy for a few days and out of town! Thanks for reviewing and following. Love you guys**

* * *

Chapter Five

Captain Christopher Pike had just received some troubling news. A Cadet had asked to speak with him in private and told him something that he would have never expected to hear. The cadet reported that he had suspicions of misconduct between Lieutenant Commander Spock and one of his students.

Although, the boy hadn't caught them doing anything that could classify it as misconduct, it did seem like sitting alone with a girl in his office for several hours was something very suspicious. He knew that Spock probably didn't see any fault in it, why would he? To him, they were probably just hard at work and nothing else.

But he still needed to talk to him. He couldn't allow the meetings to continue in such a manner. More people would find out and look down on it.

He walked into Spock's classroom at the end of the day while Cadets filed out the door.

"Lieutenant Commander Spock."

Spock turned around and saw the face of his former Captain, Christopher Pike.

"Hello, Captain Pike. I was not expecting you." Spock greeted him.

"I imagine you weren't. I would like to talk to you on some important matters." He said, "Can we talk in your office?"

"There is no reason not to." Spock said as he turned around and headed to his office.

They both came in and Spock sat at his desk chair while Pike shut the door and then sat in the chair across from him.

He looked around the office, eyeing the place, before he started.

"I heard you have been working on a project Starfleet has given you."

It was more of a statement than a question, and when Spock nodded, he continued.

"And you have picked out a Cadet that is one of your students to work on it with you as a teaching opportunity, as you were instructed."

"Yes?"

"And you work every Saturday for hours at a time…" he paused and when Spock remained as emotionless as a statue he said, "here in your office."

"Yes, Cadet Uhura and I have been working on our project every Saturday for the lengthy amounts of time required in my office. I fail to see what information you are trying to get across."

"I have gotten a complaint on suspicion of misconduct." Pike said, "Because you work here in your office for several hours alone with a female student. Do you see what the problem is here?"

Spock realized what was happening. When Cadet Peterson saw them working in his office, he must have thought some sort of misconduct could have been happened between them. They were almost on the same side of the desk and they were alone, but it still made Spock discouraged that a student thought this poorly of him. Nothing had happened between him and Nyota. He needed to clear that up quickly.

"Captain, I can assure you that –" he started but Pike cut him off.

"Spock, listen. If it were anyone else, I might be a little worried. But you need to see that it is not just me that would be looking at this. Others, who don't know you or much about Vulcans, for that matter, could see potential misconduct. Let's not jeopardize you and this Cadet's futures in Starfleet with a rumor. Find somewhere less private to work."

Spock nodded and said, "I can ask Commander Buffet if he is done using the Transmissions Lab on Saturdays. If not, then I am sure we can find someplace else."

"Good." He smiled. "There is something else I would like to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"Have you heard of the Enterprise?" he asked.

"The new ship under construction? I have invested some interest in it." Spock replied.

"They have decided to make me Captain, at the end of this academic year, when it will be finished." Spock raised an eyebrow in interest. "And I would like you to be Lead Science Officer, and maybe number one, if we get the ship."

"I would not decline that offer." Spock replied. "I do not mind leaving my teaching duties for a Starship, if I will be allowed."

Pike laughed.

"Whoa, don't get too excited…" he joked. "I want you to be on that ship with me, Spock. I know you are good at what you do. It is not entirely set in stone yet, so don't tell anybody until we know it's absolute."

"Yes, Captain."

.

"The Enterprise?!" Nyota said in astonishment as they walked down the halls of Starfleet, "Lead Science Officer on the Enterprise?"

"Lower your voice, Cadet Uhura." He said and then quickly added, "And possibly Number One."

Nyota shook her head and said, "You're so lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it and I am sure you could get a position on the Starship after you finish your training this year. You will have the skillset for it."

"You think so?"

He had already told Cadet Uhura something similar before and was wondering why he had to say it again. Did she really doubt her abilities that much?

"It is completely logical. You are good at what you are studying and could be of use on a Starship, even a new one."

"Thanks." She said as she turned the hallway to go to her next class.

Spock did not mean it as a compliment. He turned and walked back towards his office, slightly puzzled.

.

Nyota just finished her last class and was situated in the library with Galia. They sat on couches, homework spilled over a table sitting in front of them.

"What do you think about him?" Galia said, but Nyota was intensely looking over notes on her PADD. "Ny, listen to me."

"What?" she looked up.

"Him." Galia subtly pointed to someone sitting across the library. She recognized him as Jim Kirk. Right after that, she saw Leonard McCoy sit down next to him with a book in his hands.

"Kirk?" Nyota said.

"You know him?" Galia asked; Nyota didn't know many boys.

"I wouldn't say so. Met him once while recruiting a long time ago. Now and then he tries to talk to me, but he's not really my type."

"Oh_, really_? Then what is your type, Ny?" Galia folded her arms because she knew Nyota hadn't even had a boyfriend in all her time at Starfleet, or ever, for all she knew.

"Well, he is arrogant." She started, "And real cocky."

"Sounds _just_ like my type." Galia laughed and continued to look over at Kirk while Nyota scoffed at her.

She was going over the Transmissions Notes they had worked on towards the beginning of their project. There were a couple sentences in a Romulan Subspace transmission that didn't make sense. The words weren't actual words from Romulan speech; they were nonsense. But they seemed very familiar.

Suddenly it dawned on Nyota. There was something about it her and Spock were overlooking. She stood up really quickly and gasped.

"Whoa, what is it?" Galia asked.

"I think I just discovered something new about our project." Nyota said, smiling while Galia rolled her eyes. "I need to show it to Spock."

"Well, you can in a couple days," Galia started but Nyota interrupted.

"No, I have to talk to him right now, sorry!" she said, stuffing a textbook and some of her homework on the table, into her bag.

.

When she got to Spock's office she didn't bother knocking and just opened the door.

He was sitting at his desk and looked slightly surprised at the sudden intruder but relaxed instantly when he saw it was Nyota.

"Cadet, Uhura. Why are you here right now?"

She dropped her bag on the table and took her PADD over to the chalkboard. She picked up a piece of chalk and began writing.

"Cadet, what are you doing?" He stood up from his desk to watch her.

"I think I figured out the translation for one of those transmissions we couldn't decipher." She was writing it on board with chalk, a sentence spelled out in Romulan. "When you look at it, it makes no sense. These aren't actual Romulan words, but you know its Romulan because of the pronunciation of certain phrases and other context clues. I couldn't help but think too many pieces of these words were too much like other words in their vocabulary, and then I figured it out."

She took a step back from the board and looked at Spock. He was very interested and said, "Enlighten me."

She stepped back to the board and started drawing lines down from the sentence and writing a brand new one, connecting letters and phrases to their same corresponding letter or phrase, but in a different position in the sentence. "Each word is two fragments put together, but not ones that create an actual word. But when you switch the fragments on these here," she circled a Romulan word, "and these here," circling again, "you get an actual set of words."

"Remarkable…" Spock said, gazing at the board and stepping closer.

"And so I tried it with the rest of the sentence and figured it out. It says, _'The ship from another world attacked our own, and it was commanded by…'_" she paused and wiped her hand to her forehead. "The only fragment left would be sounded out to '_Neer_' but it is only a fragment of someone's name because that is where the transmission ends."

"This is an extraordinary finding, Cadet. I would have never thought of this solution. We can even try this with other transmissions we didn't understand and see if we can apply it into our project." He switched from aweing at the board to her. "You are truly an astonishing student. You never fail to impress me. Good work, Cadet Uhura."

He looked down at her and she was right next to him, breathing very quickly due to her excitement. On her face was a wide smile and, a white chalk mark across her forehead. She must have accidentally put it there.

This bothered him. It stood out so much against her dark skin and rather faultless face; it looked like a stain on a painting.

"Cadet, you have…"

He was standing so close to her and the chalk bothered him so much, he forgot the consequences when he reached up to her forehead. He carefully placed his hand on her forehead and brushed his thumb across the mark to try and rid it from her face.

When he touched her the feelings were instantaneous. Suddenly his mind was flooded with the _excitement, joy_ and _satisfaction _Nyota was feeling at the moment.

Nyota could feel his _amazement,_ _adoration, _and… what was that? _Wonder?_

No, it was_ curiosity._

Nyota looked at him and saw his eyes not focused on her, but whatever was happening inside of him. She dropped the chalk a moment ago in surprise, but now she was just happy.

Spock could feel that.

He pulled his hand away. Nyota looked down so she didn't have to look him in the eyes and when she had the courage to look back up again, he had moved. He was now going to sit as his desk.

"I have talked to Commander Buffet and he has informed me that they are done using the Transmissions Lab, and so we will be starting working in there again this Saturday." Spock said, not at all mentioning what had just happened to either of them and giving Nyota the feeling he wasn't going to.

"Okay, I suppose that will be good for going over those transmissions again." Nyota smiled.

"Yes, let us hope your remarkable discovery has even more to offer."

Spock wasn't going to say anything about Pike suggesting working somewhere less private because he was starting to think, with the events that just transpired (which were completely harmless and hardly something of concern and so he wasn't sure why he was thinking about them for longer than necessary anyways) that, just maybe, he was right to do so.

* * *

**Next one up next week. Reviews are love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is up a day late! I had some crazy stuff happen to me yesterday. My apologies... But yay new chapter. Spock and Nyota are so cute :)**

* * *

Chapter Six

Spock required meditation. He sat in his housing, meditating on the events that transpired earlier that day.

He had touched Cadet Uhura on impulse. The only logical reason for him to do so was to rid her of the chalk streak, but even that argument wasn't sound. She could have easily done it herself. But she didn't know it was there so he had to do it, right? No, he could have told her.

He had almost just told her that it was there but stopped when he saw his hand reaching up to her. He knew what he was doing but wasn't sure he could control it.

He had done something he didn't admit he wanted to; he had touched her because he wanted to feel her emotions through him. Catching her from falling wasn't enough for him and he wanted more. He hadn't experienced feelings like this since he lived with his father and mother. His mother gave him the warmest feelings. He missed that.

But a Vulcan couldn't just touch someone and experience telepathic emotions from the other without it being something much more. Humans were intimate with the touch. Spock had seen a Cadet, by the name of Kirk, walking in the halls and then up to Uhura and bump her shoulder on purpose, making her stumble her feet a bit. Even though the act might be seen as discourteous and offensive, he noticed that the Cadet smiled at her and she scowled at him coldly, but somewhat playfully.

This puzzled Spock. Weren't acts like that supposed to be unwelcoming? Humans were a hard thing to decipher when it came to their behavior and emotion. They expressed their emotions far easier than Vulcans did and weren't afraid to do it. Vulcan bond mates never even touched each other in public. Humans' physical touch didn't mean telepathic communication and so they had adapted to touch without it meaning hardly as much.

Perhaps this was why he did it; he was half human and so it was possible he could have had a human impulse.

But that scared Spock greatly. Nyota Uhura was bringing out the human side of Spock that he considered buried deep away underneath the lifestyle and morals of a Vulcan.

Perhaps he could talk to his mother about her human emotions, but then he knew that she would just tell him to do what he believed was right.

What would be right? First of all, he had to address the main issue he was avoiding. He could no longer lie to himself; that would be illogical. He was attracted to Nyota Uhura. Her mind was beautiful and so was she and he couldn't deny it any longer.

He wanted to draw himself closer to her in every aspect. She was smart; he saw her brilliance and loved it. She was becoming a comfort and he couldn't help himself when he admitted that he wanted her to talk to him and share her thoughts with him.

And she was beautiful. He had never even thought it in his mind as a definite statement, but he would be lying if he said she wasn't aesthetically pleasing. Her voice made her even more beautiful. He looked forward to the days when he could talk with her for hours. He tried to initiate conversations in Vulcan so he could hear her speak in his native tongue.

She was a fascinating human being and he would be displeased at the end of the year if they could no longer see each other.

Now that he had acknowledged that he had these emotions, they needed to be controlled.

Pike was right; the office was too private. If he didn't spend so much time alone with her, then maybe he wouldn't have to hear her laughter or see her smile as much as he normally would. But they would be alone in the transmissions lab as well.

The first option was that he could kick her off the project. No, that would be harsh and unnecessary. Nyota didn't deserve that, and he could not do that to her.

He could suppress his feelings. That seemed like the best option. If he suppressed them and didn't let them take control, he could do the job sufficiently and nobody would be hurt.

Or he could pursue them. This third option seemed like the best and worst one. Somewhere deep inside him was a great beast telling him to do it anyway because it was hungry for more. But that beast was powerful and capable of great destruction. If he and Nyota were to have some sort of nonprofessional relationship, then it could potentially ruin both of their careers, as Pike said. Would it really be worth it to skirt around the rules? He couldn't even give this option a definite argument because there was no way of knowing for sure that Nyota was attracted to him or was interested in pursuing him in the first place. There would be no reason why she should, he had never done anything to make it seem that way… until today when he had brushed away the chalk.

He cursed himself for doing that.

The third option seemed even worse now. What if Nyota did not want Spock as more than just her teacher and friend? He could hurt her, and he surely didn't want that. She could reject him, and he wasn't sure how he would face that result.

He had to go with the second option and suppress any feelings he had for her. Option one was too illogical and the risks of option three were too great.

He had to let his feelings aside and decided to go with the most logical option. That would be the right thing to do.

.

Nyota wasn't thinking straight. The next day in Spock's class she couldn't focus. Instead of listening to the lecture, she was staring at the back of his neck. Instead of taking notes, she was thinking about what it would be like to feel him again; not just his touch, but his mind.

He had gotten so close to her, almost too close. It was a dangerous amount of space between them that made the space between her and her teacher during the lecture feel painful.

He touched her so gently and she wanted, more than anything, to experience that feeling again. His emotions thrilled her and she couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to feel every last one. Nyota kept telling herself not to get carried away with her thoughts, but it was too overwhelming. He was too overwhelming.

They spent so much time with each other and, now they were a significant part of one another's daily lives that could not be easily ignored or not thought about. Nyota wanted to talk to him, be with him and stay when she had to leave. His closeness, although awkward for the both of them, was also comforting.

She decided she was thinking too hard. Nothing could become of these thoughts, and so she decided she would have to just outlive them. Spock was something she couldn't have and eventually she would accept that and move on. She knew it would be really hard to do this, even more so because she didn't want to, but she had to.

.

Saturday was that part of the week that was always there, to provide relief for the both of them. Now, it was a stressful, agitating few hours that Nyota both loved and hated. Spock felt like it was the most comfortable and uncomfortable time he had to endure when he was around someone other than himself.

Nyota loved talking with Spock but despised herself for it. At first, their relationship with each other felt strictly professional. He was her teacher and she was his student and nothing had happened between them. This was all still technically true, and Nyota would tell herself that all day, but it would always feel like a lie.

It was not the same anymore. Nyota felt the difference between them ever since they telepathically exchanged emotions. She wasn't sure if he would look at her for longer than she remembered him doing so, or if she just overthought it now. Even if it was completely one-sided, her interest in him was so strong, it clouded her judgment. She hated having to focus on the project when he would talk to her and all she would hear would be the sound of his voice.

For Spock, he had to be around people all day and he never felt as familiar and comfortable around any of them compared to Nyota Uhura. He saw her start to smile and he already knew what the lines would look like on her face before they appeared. He could pick out her laugh from across the Starfleet hallways. When he stood close to her in the transmissions lab, in which he wasn't sure if they were standing closer to each other than before or if they were always this close and he never paid attention, he had to repress any urges to come any closer. These urges are what made him uncomfortable. He was not used to impulses or fighting the illogical on such a frequent basis. Nyota was overwhelming him and he needed to stop letting her.

One Saturday night, she had looked over his shoulder to look at his computer screen. She was very sleepy and forgot how close she was to him. Hey eyelids were feeling heavy and all thoughts on the world around her were slowly slipping away. Because of this, her posture was stating to slip and her leaning forward put herself right behind Spock.

And he knew this because he could feel her breath on his neck. The first time he could feel her exhale the insides of him twisted rather awkwardly. The feeling made him stutter mid-sentence and he forgot what he was saying. But Nyota didn't notice as she was too busy falling asleep.

When she exhaled again, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep focused. He turned to look at Nyota and her face was very close to his own. He could see her face drooping with exhaustion and her eyes were closed. She was swaying a bit and Spock realized he face was now becoming even closer. He studied her lips with his eyes. She was now only centimeters away. This time he felt her breath on his face. His palms started to sweat and he shifted a little in his seat.

When her posture failed her again and she started to lean forward, he finally called out to her, "Cadet Uhura?"

She blinked her eyes open and looked at him, directly in his face so that both of their eyes started directly into each other's. She didn't say anything and leaned back instead.

"I think we are done for tonight." Spock said while he turned off the computer, and stood up. He grabbed Nyota's coat and handed it to her when she walked over towards the door.

"Yeah, that is probably a good idea," she laughed. "One of these days it will be you who falls asleep."

Nyota's pulse was in a languid state not only moments ago, but after she opened her eyes, her heart raced and it still did in her chest. She thought maybe Spock could hear it with those super Vulcan ears of his and knew she needed to calm down.

She put on her jacket and they walked out of the transmissions lab, across Starfleet grounds to where he walked her home yet again, and she retreated to her dorm.

* * *

**Reviews are love :D Next one up next Saturday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go! Chapter Seven! I really think you guys will like this one ;) Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me to know people are reading it and like it. Next one should be up next Saturday! ahhhh**

* * *

Chapter Seven

It was Christmas break. Although Spock didn't celebrate, Nyota did and so she left to visit her family in Africa. For two weeks there were no classes, and for two Saturdays there were no project meetings.

Nyota did not expect the gap of time to feel as long as it did. She was with family and so she felt it would go by rather quickly, as vacations often did. But it felt long and tedious. She thought about Spock often, even surrounded by her family on Christmas day and chastised herself for doing so.

.

Spock called his mother on Christmas and they had a video chat. She smiled when he told her about school, Starfleet and the enterprise. But when he talked of him and Nyota working on the project, her smile spread farther than he remembered it being able to do so.

"You say you work every Sunday with this girl on your project?" She asked him.

"Every Saturday, mother. For several hours, at least. We are very intent on getting it done with some time to spare by the end of the school year and it would not be accomplished otherwise." He responded.

"And this girl's name is Uhura?"

"Yes, she is one of my students, Cadet Uhura." He said and raised an eyebrow. Ï fail to see why this is of importance."

Amanda, his mother, shook her head. "I just like to know how you are doing in life."

"That is not unreasonable."

Amanda laughed because conversations with Spock always went like this. He was concerned about her, she could see it (learning to live on Vulcan everyday taught her a bit more about reading them) but he did not want to convey it.

Spock failed to see what was humorous.

.

Nyota got back to Starfleet two days before classes started up again so she could spend those days working on homework. She worked faster than she anticipated and found herself free the day before the end of break. Galia was busy with homework that she put off the whole break while she was partying and having a good time.

It was a Sunday and Nyota suspected that not much would be going on around Starfleet. She roamed the halls and there was almost no one to be found. In the study hall, there were only a few students and many couches remained empty. Most of the classrooms were dark and unoccupied.

Nyota figured she could just go to the transmission lab because it would be unoccupied and she had nothing else to do. She could just go through some of the transmissions and do some work before next Saturday. She was sure Spock wouldn't mind her working without him; it wasn't like she was going to do much.

When she got to the lab it was dark and the door was locked. Disappointed, she turned around and started to walk away.

"Cadet Uhura?" she heard her name and turned around to see Spock who had just turned down the hall.

"What are you doing here Lieutenant Commander?" She asked him, walking back towards him and the transmission lab door.

She hadn't expected to see him until class the next morning and didn't expect to talk to him until Saturday. This was a pleasant surprise and she was suddenly feeling a lot less bored. Spock was definitely surprised to see her as well.

"I was coming to the transmissions lab to look over our project and analyze some of our data. May I ask you the same question?"

"Same for me." Nyota laughed. "Did we both decide this is the best way to spend our free time?"

"It seems so." He said, and then drew out a key to unlock the door.

Nyota watched him and then she had an idea. She knew it was risky but decided to go for it.

"How about we do something else, then?" she asked him.

Spock stopped with the door and turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"We both don't have plans and we are going to work on the project on Saturday anyways." She smiled. "Let's go do something."

Spock wasn't sure what she meant by this. What did 'something' entail; she wasn't very specific about it. "What do you have on mind?"

"I'm not sure…" Nyota thought about it and had no idea of what they were going to do. "Let's find out."

She started to walk away down the hallway. Spock quickly relocked the door and started to follow behind at a quicker pace until he was right next to her. They left the Starfleet building and started walking outside. It was dark, but the light of the city and the Golden Gate Bridge could be seen.

They walked in silence for a while in the cold. They could see each other's breath and Nyota shivered. Maybe coming outside was a bad idea. They had walked for a while, and then it started to rain. Nyota regretted wanting to go outside. It was a hard rain and didn't show signs of passing them quickly.

"I think we should get out of this rain." Nyota said, shivering.

"You're right. We need to get inside." Spock said and looked around at the surrounding buildings. Most of the restaurants nearby were closed due to the holiday season and the ones that were opened were either bars or clubs. Both he and Nyota knew the other would not want to go to either. His housing was not too far from here and he considered suggesting they go, but he knew that it was probably a bad idea.

"I think I am going to freeze to death." She stated. "Maybe I should just go home."

This caught Spock's attention. First of all, he did not want her to freeze to death. He knew she was exaggerating but this still concerned him. The second was that he did not want her to go home. They hadn't seen each other in a couple weeks and he was glad to be back in her presence. And so he did what he told himself not to.

"My housing is not far from here." He said, in monotone and only looking straight ahead. "It is in a complex around the corner."

Nyota was struck by the straightforwardness of his words. Then she remembered he was Vulcan and he would have no hesitation when it came to suggesting things that might mean something else entirely to humans. But the rain was very irritating and it helped her make her decision.

"That s-sounds like a great idea." She said and they continued to walk, but at a faster pace, until they turned the corner.

They entered the building and then walked up a few flights of stairs. It was a very nice building and Nyota wasn't surprised. Starfleet officers were paid pretty fairly. She also didn't think he had a permanent residence in San Francisco; almost none of the Starfleet officers did. They were always going off world and it didn't make sense to have a permanent home when always on the move.

They walked down a hallway and when they reached his door he brought out a key and unlocked it. When they stepped inside both Spock and Uhura immediately shed their jackets and hung them on a rack. It was very warm and there was no need for them anymore.

Uhura looked around at his housing. There was a very big window that overlooked the city. He had a computer desk in the corner and a few couches and a coffee table. There was a kitchen as well. She didn't expect there to be a television or entertainment center of any kind because she knew he wasn't one for that sort of thing. He had several bookshelves set up on the wall and there was a tri-dimensional chess board set up on the table. A doorway and a hall in the back suggested that was where the bedroom was.

Spock watched as she looked around his dormitory. When he saw her smile he figured it meant approval and he felt himself relax a bit more.

She walked over to the bookshelves and looked at his collection of hardbacks.

"You have more books here than you do in your office." She said.

"I prefer hardback physical copies of books." He stated.

"The best book I ever read growing up was called _Life of Pi_, a classic." She said.

"I am unfamiliar with that text." Said Spock. "Tell me about it."

He sat down on his couch and Nyota sat down on the other end of it.

"It is about a young boy who is stuck on a boat with a Bengal tiger in the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

"And he survived?" he asked, knowing that the book must be fictional.

"Yes. But not all of him, he is very broken by the end."

"That does not seem very logical."

Nyota laughed. "I don't think that book is supposed to be logical. It explores the parts of human nature that make us the way we are and it expands on several different ways of thinking."

Spock thought about it. He wasn't sure he would like a book like that, but he didn't want to tell her that.

"Is that a tri-dimensional chess board?" Nyota asked, looking at the board on the table.

"Yes, it is." He looked at it. "Do you know how to play?"

"Is it not like regular chess?"

"Not quite."

"Then teach me how to play."

He set up the board and took out the pieces. They ended up just sitting on the floor, sharing sides of the coffee table.

He explained the basic rules, which surprised Nyota, were very much like the regular game. She was never that good at chess in the first place and was certain Spock would do so much better than her. Whenever she wasn't sure if she could make a move she would ask him and he would tell her. In several instances she laughed because she would realize she was making terrible mistakes ad every time she did he would raise an eyebrow as if telling her not to do that.

The board was tall and she would have to stand up every once and a while to move a piece. More than once, she reached over him or paced around the board to get an angle on it. This made Spock amused and he would smile slightly.

When she officially lost and Spock had declared checkmate, she threw herself back on the couch and laughed.

"I could play this game with you every day and I would never be able to beat you."

"If you practiced, Cadet Uhura," he sat on the couch and looked at her, "You could come very close."

This made Uhura laugh again. "Well, then I guess I will have to practice a lot."

Spock wasn't sure what she meant by that. Would she want to come to his housing again?

She looked at him from across the couch; his hair was slightly less well-kept than it normally looked. The rain had made it wet and then left it in an unmannerly state.

She started to giggle and he was confused. "What is so amusing?"

"Your hair." She laughed. "It's a little messed up."

"Yours is no longer in its perfect ponytail either, Cadet Uhura."

Her hands flew up to her hair and she felt the wispy small strands out of place. She ended up taking her hair out. The long brown hair fell over her shoulders and came down in waves. Spock watched her intently as she put her head down and created a loose bun at the top of her head.

"There are still many strands out of place." He told her.

"I know." She smiled. "But this time I did it on purpose."

This made sense to Spock, because while the hairstyle looked somewhat messy, it looked beautiful.

He looked out the window and realized the rain had stopped. When had that happened? Nyota looked as well and realized that now she had no reason to be here. She couldn't just pretend like they both didn't see it had stopped.

Nyota got up and walked over to the window. "The rain stopped."

She looked at the city of San Francisco. The bright lights shown reflected off the water on the streets.

Spock got up and walked up to the window to stand beside her.

"Yes, it has." He looked out over the streets. "Are you able enough to get to your dormitory without my assistance?"

"Yeah, I am not that tired."

Spock cursed himself for saying that; it initiated the fact that she was supposed to leave. She walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her jacket. She carried it in her arm and decided she would put it on downstairs, right before she would leave the building.

Spock walked over to the door but did not open it. He did not want her to leave so quickly.

"I will see you tomorrow, Lieutenant Commander." She smiled, and he opened the door.

"Have a good evening, Cadet Uhura."

As she walked out she turned to look at him one last time. If Vulcans expressed emotions she was sure that he looked somewhat sad and less himself. Or maybe more himself, she wasn't sure. Spock wanted her to stay with him. He admired her presence and would feel a piece of him leave with her, when she would walk away.

He did not want that to happen. For the past couple hours, the inside of him bubbled with admiration for her. It was raging inside of him and he could not stop it.

She regrettably turned to leave, but her plans were stopped.

"Uhura, wait…" he had grabbed her wrist.

She dropped her jacket and it fell to her feet at the surprising touch of his warm hand. She felt the emotion bursting inside of her. The _desperation_ and _desire_ were exploding at his touch and mingled with her already raging emotions. She turned to look at him and could see it in his eyes.

In return, he felt _adoration_ and _longing_. Her human emotions were stronger than his, and only elevated his own.

He took her wrist and pulled her towards him, slowly, never breaking away from her eyes. She was right in front of him and had to look up at his face to see it. She could feel his body right next to hers, and their emotions raced through his fingers around her wrist, which he then moved to her hand. His other arm moved underneath hers and went to the small of her back. In one motion, he pulled her closer to him, brought his head down and his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes and brought a tentative hand up to his face, lightly on his jawline. He did the same to her and in return she kissed him more reverently, taking his bottom lip in her own.

She thought she could hear him moan slightly into her mouth and they delved deeper into the kiss. When his grip on her tightened, she responded by placing her hand on the back of his neck, and pulling him down to her even more.

Very caught up in these new sensations, neither of them wanted to stop. But they had to breathe, and when they did he brought his forehead to hers.

"Nyota…" He whispered. He had never said her first name before and she loved how it sounded coming from him.

"Spock?"

He let go of her and she looked up at him.

"I…" he stuttered, with no idea what to say.

Nyota knew he would need time to think, and she needed to think on it herself. She wanted to allow him that time and so she picked, up her coat, put her hand to his chest.

He was so warm and it pained her to have to leave into the coldness of the city when he was right here.

"Goodnight, Spock." She said and then turned down the hallway and left him standing in the doorway.

He did not move for a long time.

* * *

**Oh they are sooo cute. Eeeek! Pretty exciting stuff :)**

**Next chapter up next Saturday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Spock and Ny are soooo cute :)**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews for the last chapter. You guys ROCK.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Nyota was shaking on her way to class the next morning. Her heart and mind were racing. When she got to Spock's class she did not look at him as she normally did, and headed straight to her seat.

Spock did not sleep the previous night. He failed to carry through with suppressing his feelings. Option three, to give in to a relationship, sounded so tempting at the moment. When he kissed Uhura, he had experienced something he never had before.

His emotions raged inside of him at the moment. He had owned emotions like this before; when he was younger, he didn't always control his emotions. But this was something much different. These emotions that welled up inside him felt like a spark of energy. It was an energy he craved, not one that he feared.

His want to kiss her again was growing inside of him every second he couldn't fulfill his inner desires. Vulcans did not necessarily kiss the same way humans did, but he knew now why they did it. The lips were so sensitive and his senses experienced some of the best feelings he had ever felt. The telepathic connection would be increased with a touch of their hands, and he wanted that very much.

However, those feelings did not come without consequence. He didn't know what to do next. Should he pursue a relationship with Uhura? That would be so dangerous. He had never even had an intimate relationship with anyone and now he wanted to have one with one of his students. Everything in his head told him it was illogical and risky to even think about wanting to chase after more of Nyota.

He would just have to ask her. He had to discuss with her what they should do, or rather, what they wanted to do. What they should do was obvious. They should not pursue any intimate relationship with each other at all. Spock didn't want that, but would accept it if that was what she wanted.

He faced the board at the beginning of class and wrote down the topic of the lesson for the day. He had begun speaking about it before he even turned around to look at the class.

"Today, we will address the many different ways of pronunc–" He stopped mid-sentence when he turned to look at his small crowd.

His eyes instantly locked with Nyota's and he found himself unable to speak. He was frozen in place. Nyota notice him stop and look at her. She felt her heart thumping in her chest.

"–iating names of Cities in the far eastern hemisphere on Vulcan." His eyes lingered on her for a while longer before he was finally back into his regular lecturing tempo.

Nyota wasn't expecting him to lose himself like that. She knew he was completely capable controlling how he expressed himself. Apparently, she affected him more than she thought.

For the entirety of the class, she was awkward and nervous, unable to concentrate on what Spock was teaching. Her palms were sweaty and she kept wiping her hands on her skirt. She cursed Spock for being so much better for controlling his emotions. After his stutter, he was completely normal after that, even capable of looking at her without staring.

In this class, Nyota did not raise her hand. She tried taking notes but she ended up just writing several squiggly spirals all over her paper, much like how her mind felt at the time.

At the end, she quickly put all her stuff in her bag. She hesitantly walked towards the door, along with the other students. Just as she expected, he called her name.

"Cadet Uhura." He called for her. "Please wait a moment."

She stopped and turned around to face him. Her feet moved very slowly and tentatively.

The last of the students were gone and they were left alone. He walked into his office and he left the door open, seeing if she would follow.

She did and she shut the door behind her. She took a seat across from him and fixed her skirt. She was nervous and he saw that. He didn't want her to be nervous because he wanted to have an honest conversation with her that wouldn't be clouded by anxious judgment.

"Uhura…" he started. "I have thought about what transpired last night including both you and I."

She swallowed.

"I would like to know your opinion."

She stared at him. "My opinion? You mean you are open to what I have to say?" She thought he would have decided what he wanted to do already. She figured his Vulcan mind would deem her and him to be an illogical thing and she was sure that she was in his office so that he could dismiss it.

"Of course, Uhura." He nodded. "This matter concerns us both."

She turned to look at the ground. She wanted to tell him to embrace her, to be part of her, but she had to be honest. "It's a bad idea."

She didn't want to support the idea of them having romantic relations, even though she heavily wanted to do so. She wasn't going to put him in that position.

"It would be unwise, that is correct, but not… unbearable." He said. "You have not let me know whether or not that would be something you are interested in."

"Are you?" she asked him, her heart racing. "Do you want to… I don't know… "

She trailed off, not knowing what to say. He just looked at her intently. When she didn't finish what she was trying to get out, he spoke again.

"Uhura, you are right. It would be a bad idea to continue more…" he paused, not sure how to say it either. "… intimate relations. Both you and I could face several risks to our positions in Starfleet. Jeopardizing our futures is exactly why rules are made to prevent something like this happening. If we were discovered, then we would both face harsh punishments."

Nyota looked up at him. He did want to be with her. He was not dismissing what happened the previous night. He was stating what would happen if they continued to pursue each other. He was offering an 'if'. He was saying there was possibility.

"Then it would be a good idea to not be discovered." She said, throwing it out on the table. "If we were to get to know each other further…"

"If so, it would not be able to affect how we operate at Starfleet. Absolutely nothing having to do with the… relationship… would be allowed on the grounds of the Academy."

They were talking hypothetically, but Nyota knew that was just a game. They were actually discussing pursuing the relationship further.

"That is right; a set of rules would have to be set in place if such a thing were to occur." She said.

Spock knew Nyota had to get to her next class and couldn't keep her for much longer.

"I suggest you and I discuss this further, but not on school grounds, as we have already established." He said, walking up from his desk to the door. "You may stop by my housing later. If you want to continue this discussion, I will be waiting for you at 17:00 hours."

Nyota stood up and he opened his office door.

"That seems acceptable. I will see you then, Lieutenant Commander." She smiled at him while she walked out of his office.

"Very well, Cadet Uhura."

.

At around 17:00, she walked up the several flights of stairs in his housing complex. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was literally about to have a conversation with her Vulcan teacher about the parameters of having an intimate relationship.

She took a deep breath before knocking on his door. It did not take long for him to answer. He opened it wide enough for her to walk through and she did. She took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack.

"Good evening, Uhura."

"You can call me Nyota." She corrected him. "When we are not at the Academy." She quickly added. She then cursed herself for getting right into the discussion before they even sat down.

"Then I expect you to be able to just address me as Spock." He said and then they sat down on his couch, still at separate and awkward ends. "I don't know how long you are able to speak with me, but I do have much that I want to speak with you about."

Nyota had homework, and usually it was considered a top priority. She could get a late start and be up later than she needed to that night.

"No, let's say everything we need to." She said.

"Then I will start by telling you that I am not that experienced in having a relationship with another person that extends beyond normal interaction between two people. I may not be what you are expecting."

Nyota didn't care about the cultural differences, or the fact that Spock was a complete virgin. She wasn't going to push him to do anything.

"That's okay." She said; she had no idea what to expect anyways.

"Very well. What happened between you and I yesterday, was something I had never experienced before. I am not going to deceive you; I would like to further familiarize myself. In no way do I want you to think this is an experiment; I do not want it to seem that way. The … emotions… I felt were genuine and I can't deny them. However, I may feel or seem experimental." He looked at her and she just nodded. "That being said, we need to take precautions."

"Nothing can be said or done near Starfleet." Nyota spoke up. "If we get caught, we are finished."

Spock nodded. "That is right. We cannot speak of anything that is happening here anywhere else."

And so that was rule number one. Several rules followed after that. They were allowed to tell no one. They were not to leave or enter his housing within the same thirty minutes. If suspicions by others arose, they were to deny them. Nyota's favorite rule that she thought he made just for fun, was that she had to come over at least once a week.

Once they felt they had addressed every aspect of their secret relationship, without ever officially calling it a secret relationship, it was late in the night. Nyota was getting tired and she knew she would have to get back to her dorm very soon. They were still seated where they started out on the couch.

"I think I should get back to my dorm." She said.

"Yes, we can't have you needing me to accompany you anymore."

"Yeah..." she sighed and turned away.

Spock stood up and walked over to the coat rack. He grabbed her coat and handed it to her when she stood up and followed him.

Nyota took the initiative and stepped closer to him. Her closeness made his insides shiver. He leaned down and kissed her, much gentler than he did the day before. She responded passionately with her mouth. He put his hands on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulders, standing on her tip toes to kiss him properly.

Their hearts and minds raced in a sea of emotions. The burning passion left his lips seared and his body was so warm that Nyota had to pull herself back before she was driven too far.

They placed their foreheads against each other's once again. This time they could both feel the presence of each other's mind through a telepathic link.

_Nyota…_ he said to her through the link.

_Spock._ She responded.

He lightly kissed her again, and let their hands fell away from each other's bodies so that their fingers were laced with one another. They energy buzzed through their fingertips.

The link was the strongest this way. He smiled when she saw his ears turn slightly green. She let go of him and put her jacket on. He opened the door for her and she looked at him longingly before she finally walked out. She couldn't help but smile all the way back to her dorm.

.

When she got back, Galia was video chatting an unfamiliar boy. She rolled her eyes and flopped down on her bed. She wanted, more than anything, to just skip homework and go to sleep and dream about everything that just happened to her so that it would replay in her mind.

"Sorry, my roommate just got back." Galia winked at the screen. "Got to go."

She shut it off and turned to her roommate.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "It's a school night and it's pretty late."

Nyota laughed. "I was in the library. I needed to spend extra time on my homework for tomorrow. I will probably be up pretty late tonight."

"Oh good!" Galia laughed. "Then you can help me with mine."

They spent the most of that night hard at work. For some reason, Galia noticed that Nyota was less irritable with her when explaining something she didn't understand in her homework. It wasn't like she was super cranky normally, she just had a sort of attitude that made her keep smiling all through the night.

When they finally went to bed and the lights were off and Nyota was almost asleep, Galia had to ask her.

"Why so happy?"

"Hmmm?" she muttered, drowsily.

"You have been super smiley for the past couple hours. Why?" she said to the darkness.

"What?" Nyota said. "I have not been 'super smiley'."'

"Yes you have!"

"Okay, alright, whatever you say, Galia…" she said, very tired.

Galia shook her head. She was sure that Nyota was happy for some reason. But she decided, whatever, just let it slide.

* * *

**Yay! Next chapter up next Saturday!**

**Merry Christmas, and if you don't celebrate, Happy Holidays anyways!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, I am so excited! Yay chapter nine, I hope you like this one. I had a lot of fun typing it. **

**Next time I post it will be 2014 so happy new year!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Empress of Verace, naasurb, Firefly-class, fangirlie1314, , Anna, littlesmith, Obsessive66, Leticiaplus, guests and others and especially you, DramaBabe007! (you sure had a lot to say)**

**Thanks a ton! Reviews mean a lot to me and if you guys are interested in future ideas or are especially invested in something you want to see, let me know and I will see what I can do. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

The next few weeks were almost something like a dream to Nyota. She would stop by at his house almost three times a week. She would be walking through the halls and he would do something like lightly braze her shoulder or slightly brush her wrist and she would automatically know it was him. One small touch would let her know she should show up at his housing later that day.

When she came by after school she would bring her homework. Together they would splay out their things on his coffee table. Her side consisted of her homework and his side had schoolwork he needed to grade. If she needed help, he was right there. They would talk while they worked and they never got bored of each other. Her favorite thing to do was type up a paper while he graded one. Sometimes she would put her feet in his lap.

Because they couldn't go out to eat for fear of being seen, Spock would make vegetarian meals for the both of them. Sometimes Nyota would help, but her knowledge of cooking vegetarian meals was sparse. He ate a lot more than her most of the time but she knew that was because he was Vulcan and required more.

She would leave before it got too late so she didn't have to walk amongst any dangers on the way to her dorm. Spock wouldn't be able to escort her anymore.

Saturdays were only partially different. They were more comfortable around each other. But because of this comfort, they had to be more careful. At his housing, Nyota could reach up and touch his face, Spock could put a hand on hers, but they had to restrain from these acts while at Starfleet. It wasn't hard to do that during class because they were separate from each other the whole time. The worse they could do was look at each other for too long. But in the lab, they constantly shared workspaces and had to communicate just to each other the entire time.

.

One Saturday, they were in the lab and Nyota was showing Spock some of her work on one of the screens. He sat behind her, in his own chair. For some reason he had stopped looking at the screen and started focusing on her. When she talked her earrings dangled. His close proximity meant that he could smell her and he thoroughly enjoyed it. He couldn't describe it, but he loved when she leaned on him on his couch.

He looked at the back of her neck, her hair being pulled up into its ponytail. He leaned forward, feeling the warmth of her and feeling the telepathic link buzz with excitement at being so close to the touch. He brought his face forward, behind her, and pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

She was in mid-sentence and turned around surprised.

"Spock!" She whispered loudly, looking out the windows of the room to see if anyone could have seen. Thankfully nobody was there and she turned back to look at him. His face was expressionless, per usual, but she could see it in his eyes. He was bored and he craving her attention, he wanted to be with her. She nodded slowly as if to say she understood. "Right… I will see you soon."

After she turned off her computer, she got up and left the transmissions lab, grabbing her stuff on the way out. He stayed in his chair until she left.

He was a little surprised with himself. He did not mean to lose control like he did. Nyota had kept perfect composure of herself for the last several weeks. This was not something he had anticipated, that he would be the first to break rule number one, if the rule were to be broken at all.

Perhaps it was because Nyota had only been able to come over once that week and he missed her. He didn't want to be venerable to such needs but he couldn't lie to himself, Nyota made him weak. Whatever it was, he wouldn't let something like that happen on Starfleet grounds ever again.

.

Being that Nyota couldn't arrive at his house for at least thirty minutes, she decided to go to her dorm first and change into something more comfortable. When she got here, she wasn't expecting to see Galia. It was Saturday night and she seemed to always have plans.

"Oh, hey Galia." Nyota said, and then started changing. "Why are you here?"

Galia was lying in her bed and she coughed, "I am feeling under the weather, and by that, I mean am sick and it is disgusting."

Nyota pulled a slim sweater over her face and then looked at Galia. Her nose looked a funny shade of green and her hair was put into a messy bun. The rest of her was hidden beneath her covers.

"Oh sorry, hun. I didn't know you were sick." Nyota grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

Galia saw this and started complaining. "I suppose I will just stay here all alone and by myself…"

"Do you want me to stay?" Nyota asked her.

"Ugh, no. Go have fun and do…" she paused and then looked at Nyota. "Wait where are you going?"

"Out." Nyota said, grabbing her jacket.

"Uh huh…" Galia propped up on her shoulder. "You never go out! You have been going _out_ a lot recently."

Nyota saw a confrontation brewing and grabbed her coat. "Goodbye, Galia."

"You are seeing someone!" she pointed an accusing finger. "You are, aren't you?"

"Nope." Nyota laughed and walked out the door.

On her way out she could here Galia yell, "Liar!"

Nyota knew she would just have to deal with her later. She could probably just convince her that it was nothing special, even though it was.

Nyota looked at the time and realized she would be getting there about ten minutes earlier than she should be. She shrugged it off based on the fact that Spock had already broken rule number one, what was a slight alteration on another?

.

When Spock was home, he changed out of his uniform as well. He waited patiently on his couch, thinking about how he lost himself earlier. It was so unlike him.

Vulcans were big on privacy. His parents were always discreet with intimacy and hardly ever expressed affection around him, let alone in public.

Suddenly, his computer as his desk started to beep faintly. He was getting an incoming video request from his mother. He was not expecting this, but he couldn't just ignore it either. He could politely tell her to call her the next day, quickly and before Nyota got there. They wouldn't have much time to talk but he didn't need it.

He got up and went over to his desk, receiving the call. Her face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, mother."

"Hello, Spock." She smiled. "I am sorry I didn't tell you I was going to call you today but I just thought I would say hello."

"Forgive me, mother, but now is not the best time. I require that you call me tomorrow, if you wish to have an extended talk."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, I am sorry. Do you have plans?"

"Yes. I have preoccupied arrangements that are too late to reschedule." As much as he enjoyed talks with his mother, Nyota was already on her way over and he craved her presence.

"Then I will contact you tomorrow –" she was about to say goodbye when she could see something happening in the background.

Spock turned around and saw Nyota, who had just walked through the door. She wasn't supposed to be there for another five minutes, at least. That was a part of the rules.

Nyota froze in the doorway, halfway through the door when she looked at Spock. He was at his desk talking onscreen to somebody. By the looks of it, it was an older human woman.

She had messed up by coming a little earlier than she should have. She wasn't sure whether she should just retreat back out of his housing and leave Spock to explain himself all on his own, or if it would be better to just act like what she was doing was perfectly normal.

In taking so long to decide, she just stood in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob.

All Spock had done was turn around to look at her when he heard the door open. He was so surprised that he didn't know how to act.

His mother was the first to speak. Her head was trying to look over Spock, "Who's that?"

She was genuinely interested. This had never happened before. The only person she ever saw when she talked to Spock, was Spock. In all her time there had never been anyone else there.

Nyota waved from across the room. Spock turned back to his mother. It was too late now.

"Uhm, mother… This is an acquaintance of mine, Cadet Uhura."

Nyota cursed in her head for not knocking. She had begun walking right in when he gave her a spare key a few days ago. It would be obvious that she was no mere acquaintance. She walked slowly over to his desk. She stood over Spock's shoulder, not too close.

"Cadet Uhura, this is my mother, Amanda." He introduced them. "She called me from Vulcan, a few minutes before you… walked in."

"Nice to meet you." Nyota smiled and then grabbed a chair to sit next to Spock.

"Oh, so this is the girl that is working on that project with you?" she asked.

"Yes, mother." He said.

Nyota wondered how much Spock actually talked about her to his mother. She didn't expect him to talk to anyone about her whatsoever but she didn't really know much about his relationship with his parents.

Amanda smiled, "Good to finally meet you."

_Finally?_ He must have talked about her quite a bit.

Spock sat there, unsure about what to say. He wanted to contact his mother at another time but now it was too late. He wondered if he should just continue as he normally would with his calls with his mother. He considered asking how his father was doing but decided against it.

"My mother is human like you are yourself." Spock said to Nyota.

She knew he was half human but didn't know on which side. It was great to learn something new about him.

"I don't see many humans often." Said Amanda to Nyota. "It is nice to see that Spock has company in a world full of humans. It can be hard for a Vulcan to find welcoming in the presence of someone so culturally different."

"Is it hard for you?" Nyota asked her.

"To live on Vulcan?" Amanda laughed. "Yes, at times. But I married one. I have learned to adapt."

Nyota laughed and Amanda smiled because she never saw laughs like that on Vulcan.

"It was very nice to see you mother." Said Spock, not wanting to have to dismiss her but too uncomfortable to endure more awkward chunks of conversation.

"I'll leave you two now. It was Nice to meet you, Uhura." She smiled.

"Yes, you too." She said back.

"Goodbye Spock. I will call you tomorrow then."

"Goodbye mother." He said to her sincerely and then turned off the screen.

He then looked to Nyota. She had no idea what he was going to say so he just held her hands up, "I am so sorry! I didn't know you were going to be talking to your mother. It is my fault I walked in early. I can just knock from now on."

She was going to continue apologizing when he began to speak. "No, Nyota. I compromised the first rule today and the responsibility is mine alone."

"But what about your mother?" asked Nyota.

"I do not know what she thinks she knows. There is no way for her to verify anything that may or may not be transpiring between us. If anything, she is just happy that I have company." Spock tried assuring her.

"That's good… that's good." Nyota said halfheartedly and then quickly changed her expression. "And what was that about?"

"Please be more specific."

"In the transmissions lab!" Nyota whispered really loud.

Spock's ears turned slightly green and he looked away before answering her. "I wanted to speak with you."

"You _were_ speaking with me."

Spock reached his hand up to her face and she felt the _longing_ inside of him grow. "It was not in the way I wanted to be speaking with you, alone."

Nyota leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"I do not know what came over me but I do know that it won't happen again. These feelings are new to me, Nyota. I am still learning how to keep them in my control."

Nyota wasn't sure if she liked or disliked the fact that he couldn't control his emotions towards her that day.

"That's okay." Said Nyota; she didn't want him to feel pressured.

"Thank you, Nyota." He said.

She then stood up from her chair and grabbed her bag. She pulled out her homework and put it on the coffee table while Spock went into the kitchen to start preparing them a meal, as they normally would.

.

On the planet Vulcan, Amada was smiling to herself.

After she cut off the link she spent some time putting together what she had just witnessed. The woman Spock had talked to her about, the one that worked with him, had just walked into his housing all on her own. She obviously didn't know Spock would be talking to his mother due to the surprised look on her face when she walked through the door.

_She just walked through the door!_ As if she did it normally, on a regular basis. She obviously was allowed to do that because Spock had no objections when she did.

Amanda put two and two together; it wasn't hard. Uhura was Spock's friend; that was easily obvious. But was she more than that? Amanda wasn't prepared for Spock to find a relationship on Earth, but didn't unwelcome it. Usually, Vulcan children were bonded to a partner at a young age. Amanda convinced Sarek not to do that so that he could find love on his own, if he so desired. She was surprised but proud of him. She saw the way he looked at the woman when she laughed. It wasn't just how he looked at anyone.

Spock, her Vulcan son, was having a romantic relationship with a human woman. Well, it sure seemed like it; she had no way of knowing for sure.

She contemplated telling Sarek, her husband, about everything she had just witnessed but decided against it. Spock would tell them if he was with another person on his own, when he was ready.

In her happiness for him, Amanda wiped at her eyes which were preparing tears. She couldn't let anyone see her like that because she would keep Spock's secret.

Amanda thought she could almost see herself in Uhura. That was her once, falling in love with an alien Vulcan. She wondered if Spock's half human part would make it easier for him to fall in love with someone, but she had no way of knowing.

Amanda hoped she wasn't over-romanticizing the whole scenario. She didn't want to jump to conclusions but she was pretty sure.

Spock had a girlfriend and her name was Uhura.

* * *

**I just love the Sarek and Amanda duo and wish I would expand on them more. But this story is about Spock and Nyota and good thing too because they are so cute!**

**Reviews are love.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my goodness, you guys are the best! Thank you so much for all reading and reviewing, I mean, Sherlock just came out of hiatus and if that's really what you are spending your time doing instead of reading fanfic by all means I am barely doing anything else. I hope you guys like this chapter. Lots of cutsie moments and I think you guys will like the next couple chapters as we dive into a new setting! Hope you're excited. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Nyota was asleep on Spock's shoulder; the papers in her lap were long forgotten. Spock was reading a book and enjoying the tranquility of the moment. When Nyota began to stir, he put the book down to look at her. She lazily opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hi." She smiled and then sat up properly, fixing her uniform skirt as the papers in her lap fell to the floor.

"Hello, Nyota." He said. "Was your sleep satisfactory?"

"Very comfortable." Nyota nodded.

"Nyota?" Spock said her name.

"Yeah, Spock?"

"There is something I would like to discuss with you involving our Xenolinguistics class." He said and she nodded so he continued. "Do you know about the semester trip?"

"Don't you take your Xenolinguistics class to someplace off-planet to practice their speech? I heard about it and though it sounded exciting." Nyota said.

"Yes, I take them to Hall Tor. There is a large amount of both the human and Romulan population in the city Mella Tor. It is the most ideal location for them to practice their Romulan." He informed her.

"It sounds interesting. Isn't that in a couple weeks?" Nyota asked.

"Yes, it is during what is usually spring break for other students in Starfleet. I will be informing the class tomorrow of the details of the trip. But I wanted to let you know that it is a week-long expedition. There is one day spent traveling there and one day spent returning, which means five days actually on the planet. I spend the first four with planned visits to museums, cultural arts centers and government facilities, but the last day is free for the Cadets to do what they choose." Spock was telling her all of this and Nyota was wondering if he was building up to something.

"Go on." She said.

"And for that last day on the planet, I would like to spend it with you." He said, looking down at her. "If you would like, I am planning to visit one of their libraries. The largest one on the planet exists far enough from Mella Tor, where I believe we will be seen by no one."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Of course I would love to go with you."

She kissed him lightly on the lips and he pulled her closer to him.

.

Spock had told the class about the trip, the details and what they were planning on doing. Nyota was excited, and not just for her day with Spock. She was really interested in practicing her Romulan and visiting places around the city.

"It is going to be really exciting." Nyota was telling Gaila in their dormitory. "And I will be gone for a week so I hope you will be able to fend for yourself."

"Oh, I won't be by myself." she winked, and after a short pause, added, "And neither will you."

"What do you mean?"

"You will be with your boyfriend the whole time." Gaila said.

"No, I won't." she said rather defensively, knowing that she may have just given away the fact that she was lying.

"Yeah, you'll have Spock the whole time!" Gaila laughed.

Nyota was so shocked that Gaila actually might have known what was going on between them that she just looked at her shocked, frozen and with her mouth agape.

"Calm down!" Gaila laughed again, "I didn't mean it. But I do know you are seeing someone and if you don't tell me sooner or later I am just going to keep teasing."

Nyota's racing heart calmed down a bit and she laughed with her half-heartedly. "Ha, so funny Gaila. I am not seeing anyone."

"You completely are. Admit it!"

"Not going to happen," Nyota said and when Gaila raised an eyebrow she continued. "Because I am not seeing anyone."

"Fine. Fine…" Gaila tossed her hands up in the air in defeat, but Nyota knew it wasn't over. She would keep asking her until she found out.

.

On Saturday Spock and Nyota worked on their project. Things were going well and they were very pleased. While Nyota knew less then Spock on all the material, she was still very helpful. Everything was going to plan. They spent long hours reviewing transmissions between Romulan ships of the past and things of that sort. When they felt a certain phrase was especially important, they would record it down and make sure to spend time implementing it into their design of the program.

While Spock did most of the project design, Nyota got to speak the whole time, saying phrases to him in Romulan. He greatly enjoyed hearing her voice all day and she was more than happy to be in his presence. Their newfound relationship made their Saturday meetings more prone to talking about each other, trying to be as careful as they could to not discuss anything about their relations.

Nyota developed a game a while back that she loved to play. One of them would start off, telling the other something about themselves or about something they read, or something they saw; it could be personal or random or hardly anything important. Then the other would have to somehow relate that thing to something about themselves, and they would continue back and forth. When they played it in the past, they were more timid. Now when they played, Spock would tell her something about himself every so often; he hardly ever did that before.

"When I was seven I broke my arm falling out of a tree." Nyota said, not looking away from her screen in the Transmissions lab.

"I had a tree near my house on Vulcan." Spock stated in return.

Nyota rolled her eyes. He did it again. He would use such bland statements in little chunks of hardly any information. "Elaborate."

"About the tree?" he asked her, this time looking away from his screen to her.

"Yes, please." She smiled at him.

"Very well, it was a Sorrodonin tree. In the middle of the year the leaves would change color. It is not because they changed with the season; Vulcan does not have seasons. It was just the biology of the tree marking another year it was alive. In all my years in living there, the most memorable color was a dark blue. My mother said her favorite was when it was green because it reminded her of Earth." Spock stopped talking for a moment and then continued. "However, I find that the most valuable color that Earth's trees have to offer is in the fall, when they are red."

Nyota smiled, pleased with the short story he just told her. She imagined young Spock looking up at a colorful tree. "Red in the fall? Not in the spring when they are blossoming?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "It is spring currently, is it not?"

"Yes. It is." Nyota replied.

"I will have to pay more attention to the trees, then." He stated.

"And speaking of the color blue," Nyota started. "I had a friend growing up who used to dye it sky blue because she said her head was in the clouds."

"The Latin route 'cirrus' in the term 'cirrus clouds' means 'strands of hair', which they resemble and rarely seen when walking around San Francisco; which I have noticed myself." Spock offered and they continued with their game.

.

The next morning, on the Sunday after that day Spock went outside. He walked around the grassy areas surrounding Starfleet.

He thought about Pike and his offer to serve with him on a new ship after the school year. He was pleased to be able to, but unsure as to if Nyota would join him there, getting assigned to the ship. He wouldn't require her presence; that was illogical. But he wouldn't mind it.

He thought about the trip coming up. He figured it would be easier this year because he felt the students in his class were more responsible. Even if they were adults, they were still prone to wandering or getting distracted. One year they had almost left some one behind because the student got lost on her last day there. He didn't foresee any complications such as that this year.

He going over his curriculum when something caught his attention. A tree rooted to the ground was in full bloom, looking pink and fluffy with all its blossoms. He raised an eyebrow as he analyzed it. He did see the beauty in the tree and why Nyota would think it to be so lovely, but he still preferred the red of fall.

He continued walking on, thinking about Nyota and found himself at the foot of the stairs to the building her dormitories were in.

His feet must have automatically taken him there when he was thinking of her; that was the logical explanation. He had no intention of going to see her however, she said that she would be too busy with school work. All honesty, he didn't really mind. He had a lot to work on as well.

He reluctantly continued on his walk around Starfleet.

.

The trip was getting closer and Spock's class was getting excited. Many students were taking care of work they wouldn't be able to work on during the break. This made Uhura especially busy and that left limited time with Spock. She was okay with it because she knew she was going to spend a full week around him and get a whole day to herself on a place off planet.

The days before their trip, Gaila would keep questioning Nyota about her social life that Nyota would keep denying it exists.

The work was long and tedious, but she finally finished and it was the first day of spring break, or the first day of their trip. At around dinner time they were to load in a small vessel that would take their small class and apparently another class taught by some other Commander and begin their almost day-long flight. They were going there for other reasons; something to do with geography. They left at night so that they could sleep when they got to the planet and settle into their rooms

The vessel would stay with them there for the whole week and they would stay in small hotels each night they were on the planet. They had to pick a partner to share a room with and so Gaila found her partnership in a quiet girl called Nicki Colferson from her class.

When they boarded the vessel, Spock stood near the door marking off all the students who entered, their bags already in the cargo hold. Nyota smiled as she was checked in and walked inside.

She saw Nicki and took a seat beside her; they never really talked to each other but she was friendly and figured sitting next to her would be better than sitting next to some of the annoying people in that class. If she had Gaila to sit next to on the trip, that would be good but she wasn't taking that class. But then Spock came in the vessel after making sure everyone was checked, and stood next to Nyota and gestured toward the empty seat on her other side, the window seat.

"May I sit here, Cadet Uhura?" he asked, his hands behind his back.

"Of course, Lieutenant Commander." And he sat down.

The vessel took off it wasn't long until Spock and her started conversing. They talked about the project, because what else could they really talk about in front of a ton of people? Sure the other people were talking amongst themselves and they were in the front and nobody could really hear them besides Nicki, but they were cautious anyways; they were in public.

Several hours into the flight, which would take a little over a full twenty-four, Nytoa was getting tired. She drowsily let herself fall asleep and nod off. Spock had not noticed until her head dropped onto his shoulder.

He looked at her lightly, happy with the familiar feeling but then got nervous. Their neighbor, Nicki, had already fallen asleep a while ago but there will still other eyes amongst the vessel who could see them if they just looked. His tapped her lightly.

"Cadet Uhura?" he whispered, and when she did nothing he whispered a little louder, "Cadet Uhura?"

She did not move, but Nicki was starting to and he became a little more desperate.

"Nyota." He whispered again and she finally opened her eyes.

She looked up at him, "Oh, sorry."

She looked around nervously and saw only Nicki looking at her, apparently drowsy as well, and smiled at her, who then smiled back.

Nervously ringing her hands in her lap, she looked back at Spock, "Sorry, Lieutenant Commander."

"Do not worry, Cadet. You brought me no inconvenience." He lied. He hadn't been with her very much lately and he craved her presence. Her head on his shoulder did not help.

"Good… Good." She wanted to change the subject very badly. "What was the name of the museum we are visiting?"

And so they delved back into conversation.

* * *

**:) **

**Please review or if you have any ideas (I mean I know what I am doing with the story but just saying if you really want something to happen, let me know and I will see how feasible let me know! Thanks tons!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh yeah, new chapter! I am so exciting for the trip these two are about to take. YAY!**

**I love the reviews! Keep them coming! They are what literally inspire to write more than usual. And SOOO sorry this is up a day late. I had a lot of stuff to do (what the Sherlock season three finale, no way)...**

**I hope you guys all like it :)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

They ate their meals and slept and talked and after the long wait the two classes finally made it to Hall Tor. When they finally landed on the planet and found their belongings, they boarded a shuttle that took them to the small hotel the class was going to stay in. The driver of the shuttle was human, but as soon as they made it to the hotel the Romulan population was evident. Waiting at the front desk to check them in were Romulans, in which they had their first experience in talking with Romulans out of the classroom. Even though most of the Romulans on Hall Tor could speak English, Spock had told them that they should use the Romulan language whenever possible, even with some humans who grew up there because they knew the language almost just the same.

Nyota found Nicki and they went to their room. It wasn't very large but it had two beds, a bathroom, a large window that served as a wall hidden behind long curtains and everything was decorated in beige, black and white.

After they unpacked, they were allowed to spend the rest of the evening settling in, which included finding a place to eat and then getting a good night's sleep for the next day.

Nyota and Nicki had no problem settling in or finding a place to eat. They found a small place near the hotel, where a few other students in the class also chose to spend their time, and then spent some time socializing. Nicki was generally quiet in class but opened up after a while.

Nyota wondered what Spock was doing, where he would eat dinner and if he was going to plan on eating alone every night. She was worried that would be the case. She wanted to spend time with him but they hadn't discussed if they would be able to except for the last day.

Her and Nicki were heading back to their room when, as they walked down the hallway, Nyota noticed Spock walk past them in the hballway perpendicular.

They reached their room and Nicki opened the door while Nytoa still looked down the hallway.

"Hey, Nicki, I will be right back." Nytoa said.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to the lobby. I am going to ask them a few questions about the hotel." Nytoa lied.

"Uhm… Okay." Nicki went into the room and as soon as she shut the door Nyota walked down the hallway.

Spock had just turned down another hallway and so she quickened her pace.

"Commander Spock!" she whispered loudly.

He turned around and when he saw her face he raised an eyebrow and then looked around the hallway before walking towards her.

He looked her up and down and said, "Yes, Cadet Uhura?"

She also looked around, before subtly reaching out her hand and touching his fingers with her own. The telepathic connection was enough. She wanted to spend time with him. All the homework that made her busy made her miss him as well.

He then turned around and walked a few steps before stopping in front of a room door. He reached a hand in his pocket and pulled out a room key, before opening his door and walking inside, leaving the door open. An open invitation.

She followed him inside and shut the door. He stood inside his room, much like hers but with only one bed. Replacing it was a couch. She walked up to him tentatively, taking slow small steps until she was directly in front of him.

They both reached out each other's hands and stood there, glad to finally be in each other's presence.

"I am sorry I haven't been able to talk to you a lot lately." She said.

"It is no way your fault." He stated. "You had work to complete and there will still be our last day here on Hall Tor."

Nyota smiled. "Yeah, I know."

She walked up closer to him and slowly placed her hands on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her and they brought their faces closer. They hadn't kissed in a while and it didn't take long for them to get caught up with it. When they finally stopped, she grabbed his hands and led him over to the couch, sat down on one side and put her feet in her lap.

"So how have you been?"

.

After about an hour of conversation, Nyota gave him a kiss goodbye and quietly left his room. She couldn't stay late, obviously. When she arrived back to her own room she saw that Nicki was already asleep. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep as well.

.

The first and second day would be spent at the Hall Tor Kellings Museum. When they first got there, they were surprised at the extent of how large the museum was; it was no wonder they would be spending two whole days going through it.

They started their tour who was given by a guide speaking only in Romulan. Students were to take notes and ask questions. Nytoa participated her fair share. As a group, Spock stayed a little distant from the rest of them. Nyota really wanted to be walking and talking with him for the whole tour but that would only be a couple levels of suspicious.

They were learning a lot about the history of the planet, which included the settling of both the Romulan and Human races. It was all very interesting to Nyota and she understood why Spock chose to tour that place.

The day after that went very much the same. It was long and tedious but interesting enough. Her favorite place was the botanical garden, which included some of the most interesting things she had ever seen. Most of the plants were colors other than green and it was so beautiful.

For the third day they surveyed architectural landmarks around the city. She found Romulan architecture was more natural looking, like the rocks of a mountain formed the shape as if Mother Nature did it herself. Most human made buildings were done with pristine angles and many of them contained columns, like in American history that traced back to the Romans.

And on the fourth day, they visited governmental facilities to see how their system of government worked in shared Romulan and Human population. It wasn't much different than their own on Earth. It was probably the most tedious day for her but it was important to learn about the governments of other species if she was going to become a communications officer.

When they went back to the hotel on the night of the fourth night, Nyota was excited to see Spock the next day. She had briefly broke away from the group with him earlier and they had discussed official details. She was to meet him at a shuttle stop that would take them to the library out of the city at nine in the morning.

As she laid her bed, containing her excitement she heard Nicki speak up in the dark.

"So what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Nicki asked.

"Oh, I was just going to explore around the city, you know. What everyone else is doing, basically." Nyota answered

"I was thinking about doing that too." She said, "What places are you planning on visiting?"

Nyota paused, not sure exactly what to say. "I guess I will just explore around. Wing it… What are you doing?"

"I was going to just stay around the hotel and work on homework I didn't finish." She laughed. "You going out by yourself?"

"Yeah. I am just going to have a look around." She lied.

"Alright." She paused and they lied in the dark a while longer before she said, "I wonder what Commander Spock is going to do."

Nyota laughed, trying her hardest not to sound nervous. After all Nicki's question was probably innocent. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, it's just sometimes you wonder what the teacher does while all the students are off having fun."

"He will probably go check out some more things around the city that have to do with the curriculum or something." She suggested.

"Yeah, who knows? I know that Malifence and Jeremy are going to that one opera house because apparently they are both big fans."

Nyota laughed, glad that Nicki had no actual assumptions. She soon fell asleep to Nicki's talking.

.

In the morning she got ready, dressing in some casual clothes and not her Starfleet uniform. Spock said they weren't required to dress down on the last day there and they didn't want to draw attention to themselves anyways.

She walked out of the hotel and the shuttle stop was not far away. She Saw Spock already there. When she arrived she didn't walk up to him, they addressed this earlier. Not until the shuttle had carried them a ways, were they to talk to each other. She did acknowledge him, however, with a wave. No one else from their class was there and she was relieved.

When they boarded the shuttle, they sat in opposing sides of it. After about three stops and almost an hour he looked towards her and nodded. She got up from her seat and sat down next to him.

"Hi, Spock." She smiled.

"Hello, Uhura." He said back.

She laughed, "You can call me Nyota now."

"Of course." He said and then continued. "Extra precautions can be helpful but you are right, there is no need when we are this far away from anyone in Starfleet."

They sat in the shuttle, content to be near each other but then a question sprung on Nyota's mind. "What did your mother say after she saw me in your housing?"

Spock was surprised with her question but as always, retained his composure and answered it. "She did not say anything specific about it."

"Really?" Nyota was surprised. She figured that it would have been obvious to Amanda that her son was seeing the woman who just walked into where he lived. Or at least, she would want to confirm it.

"Yes. I talked to her the next day and all she had to say on the matter was to question if you enjoyed your time here." He said.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"That your visit was satisfactory." He stated.

She laughed, "Yes, it was."

"You have told no one of our," he paused and looked around apparently still a little awkward when admitting it, "relationship, correct?"

"Of course not, Spock." She said, touching his arm with her hand, "I would have told you if I did and you know I that I never plan on doing that, ever. I am more careful."

Her voice was lowered. There were few people on the shuttle and they were not close to them but she still wanted to keep her voice down.

"Right." Spock said. "I don't doubt you."

"I wouldn't mind, you know." She told him. "If you told your mother."

He paused and then looked away from her. "I don't know if that would be most wise."

Nyota was puzzled. She still didn't know much about his life. "Why? It is not like she is completely oblivious."

"It is not my mother that affects my concern." Stated. "It is my father, Sarek. He did marry a human, after all but his reasons were more logical, according to the Vulcan way. I am unsure to how he would perceive a relationship like the one you and I maintain."

"Oh…" she said, and wasn't sure what to say. "No worries."

She was felt bad for him but completely understood. He wasn't embarrassed of her, she knew that. But he was definitely nervous. She hoped that over time he would be able to tell him.

Then the shuttle came to a stop and Spock stood, "We have reached our destination."

Nyota smiled and stood up next to him, grabbing his arm as soon as they left the shuttle doors.

* * *

**Aren't they precious? I love them. **

**Reviews are super amazing and I love to read them :)**


End file.
